


The Heart In The Storm

by Duochanfan



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Action, Developing Relationship, Drama, Espionage, Hacking, M/M, Romance, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 45,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duochanfan/pseuds/Duochanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q works hard as he guides his agents through their missions, James Bond has done a number of them. But this next mission will be bringing in intelligence that will spin the normal way they work onto its head. With an overworked Q to watch over, James Bond may just have his hands full as well as his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pakmai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakmai/gifts).



> Once again I am trying my hand at something new. Nothing but the plot is mine.
> 
> This is all because of Pakmai, we came up with an idea for a fic, and we each challenged each other to write it and add three other things into it. This is what came from it, and this is only the beginning.
> 
> I do hope that you all enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own James Bond, just having a little fun while I can.
> 
> This is all because of Pakmai, we came up with an idea for a fic, and we each challenged each other to write it and add three other things into it. This is what came from it, and this is only the beginning.

**The Heart In The Storm**

**Chapter One**

James Bond walked down to the depths of MI6 and looked through the clear glass doors that led into Q-Branch. It had been thirteen months since M had died, almost thirteen months since he had been put back on active duty. Time enough for him to get used to someone whispering in his ear and telling him where to go and what to do. Though at times he ignored it, much to the vexation of the young man on the other end. Things had changed at MI6, but then again, many things had stayed the same after the new M had stepped up. As far as James was concerned Mallory still had pretty large shoes to fill.

He smirked as he opened the door to Q-Branch and walked inside, most of Q-s minions still stopped to stare at him as he entered, wary of the double-oh agent and his intentions. He had taken to coming to Q-Branch a lot over the last ten months, at first he had to admit that it was because it annoyed Q so much. Now though, it was more of a case of enjoying the younger mans company, his acidic wit and his razor sharp tongue, causing the agent to laugh internally, and on occasions very loudly. He had scared a number of the minions with his laughter. Though he could see that it amused Q just as much at times.

His latest mission had ended six hours ago. He had landed back on British soil and headed straight to MI6. He had been debriefed by M, cleared by medical, thought he had to admit that he had been dragged there by Miss Moneypenny after he insisted he was fine. He had been cleared as he had been telling the truth for once. He hadn't been shot or even slightly injured on that last one. Though there had been several close calls as he dodge one guard and another to get out. There was only one last thing he had to do before he could head home, and that was to take his equipment back to Q. Most of it was in several pieces, he had tried to come back with it everything intact, but it didn't quite work that way.

James looked around, and could see that the minions were starting to go back to work. He spotted Q at his usual place. He was standing up working at the com, facing the large screens, a laptop open in front of him. James walked forwards a little more, almost standing right behind the Quartermaster. He looked to the large screen and could see a number of maps on them, displaying almost all of Tokyo in one go. James didn't know how that was possible since the city was massive.

"I said left 006, left," Q said, his voice calm and smooth as he spoke aloud.

"Left didn't look like a good option at the time," came the voice of Alec Trevelyan over the speakers.

"Next time maybe you will listen to me for once. I am only here to tell you the best way to go so you don't end up getting yourself killed," he told the double-oh agent, his voice still calm. Though by the sound of it, Alec had almost been killed, he could hear more gunfire coming over the speakers.

The gunfire died down quickly, "I'll take it under advisement Q," James could swear that he could even hear the smirk in Alec's voice that time.

Two more shots rang out as Q called out, "Don't you dare throw your gun!" this time his voice had broken its normal calmness.

There was a dull thud, "Hey, it worked!" the voice almost sounded surprised, "And I ran out of bullets what was I supposed to do? Plus it wasn't doing me much good." 006 added, ore as an after thought than anything.

"And if you had listened to me when I told you to, you would have picked up two magazines of bullets that were suitable to use with your Walter. They were on a bad guy, as you so eloquently put it." A tone of exasperation in evident in his voice. It was as though he was trying to scold a three year old for throwing their toys because they found it funny. "At least pick it up before you run off," he then added getting a grunt of acknowledgement from Alex as he actually did as he was told and picked the gun up.

James suppressed a laugh, as he could just see his best friend doing something like that and throwing all his toys around. He watched as Q began to type furiously, things quiet o both sides as he did so. He could only hear Alex running, as each footstep sounded on the floor. He couldn't help but wonder a little of the mission his friend and fellow agent was on. Though to the old hats, they knew better that to swap mission details, but the exploits they got up to on missions were fair game.

"006," Q then called out softly, "There is a guard coming up on the right, he carries a hand gun, a few magazines and an AK47. Do relieve him of the AK47 and take the magazines he carries, they will work well with your Walter," he told him, instructing the agent on what to do.

"Okay," came the whispered response. Less than a minute later, the sounds of bones snapping sharply echoed in the room, making many of the more squeamish of Q's minions to wince, as they knew exactly what had caused the sound.

"There are six guards coming up on the next right. You do not want to go left, as you will end up back in the maze of corridors and another twenty guards after you. Kill the guards and then carry on down the corridor. You will come to a heavy steel door, which is your exit. You will be out and from there you will be near where you started, about ten meters away from your car." Q instructed the last bit of Alec's mission.

Over a minute later the sound of rapid gunfire was heard, as was shots of returned fire. It quickly died down as Alec said, "Can I take an AK as my weapon of choice in my next mission. It's so much quicker in getting rid of the bad guys."

"Not a chance in hell, 006," Q replied to the question, "I can just imagine the kind of trouble you would get into with it. And I for one, would rather not have M berate me for supplying you with such an over the top destructive weapon, which you don't need. And don't even think about keeping that one, I'm watching you." His voice was almost menacing at the end as he told Alec he had a snowballs chance in hell of getting an AK47 for any mission.

"You can be so mean Q, I thought you liked me," came the pouting voice, "I have brought back all your tech before, and I'm going to be bringing it all back this time. Though with a little damage, so I have to be your favourite."

"Not going to happen," Q repeated.

"Spoilsport," He murmured as the sound of a metal door opened and Alec said, "Oh fresh air, I missed you. So Q when will I be leaving this wonderful country?" he then asked his Quartermaster.

"It would depend, do you want to sleep in a bed?" Q asked him already pulling up the flight information for the next 24 hours.

"What ever gets me to my home sweet home faster," he replied, the sound of a car engine was head as Alec started it up and left the area before he could be found.

"Very well," Q said and then paused for a few moments as he typed, then added, "You're flight leaves in four hours, details are being sent to your phone now."

"Then I will see you in oh so many hour Q, with your tech," came the grinned response as the line was cut.

Q's straight back sagged a little as he ran a hand through messy hair. Most wouldn't be able to tell that the Quartermaster was relieved, as his posture was still almost ridged. James walked over to him and came to a stop beside him. He looked over to the younger man and could see the weariness in his face and eyes. By what James had reckoned, the man had been there at least twenty hours, maybe eve longer. Q had been directing James' mission earlier. As well as directing Alec's, 009 and 003 missions over the last day or so. All of them coinciding over a short period of time.

"Bringing back my tech intact I hope 007?" the smooth voice came as Q looked to him, brown eyes tired but determined.

"Yes," He smiled as he started to hand it over, first his gun, it was damaged, and grip was almost off.

"Damaged as normal, and what did you do to it to cause that?" he asked the double-oh.

"It makes a good club when you run out of bullets." He told him as he then pulled out the radio transmitter and handed that over.

"Crush, what have you done to it?" he frowned as he looked it over.

"It fell," he answered lamely, in actuality, it had fallen but then he had trod of it before picking it up. It hadn't been his fault, he was fighting someone in hand-to-hand combat, and it had fallen out of his pocket.

"So that's why there is a shoe print on it," he said with a raised eyebrow, showing the agent his disbelief of the excuse. "And the earwig?" he then asked, dreading to see what James had done to that.

James smiled as he handed it over, his blue eyes lighting up as he said, "that really is fine."

Q took it from him and looked it over, "And will wonders never ceases, it really is." was his sarcastic reply.

"And since it's lunch time, I'll make it up to you for breaking things by taking you to lunch." He suggested, as he looked him over, he could see that the other was a little thinner than he had been when he had left almost two weeks ago.

"007, I hardly think it would be a good idea," Q said frowning slightly, "also, I have too much work to do."

James shook his head, he didn't want to take no for an answer, as he had a feeling that the other had been pushing himself again. The double-oh agent had heard rumours that the other would often been here for days at a time, working around the clock on preparing for mission, guiding agents through them and still having time for paperwork, research and development of new tech. Most of that he would work on alone from what he had heard.

"It wont hurt, and we wont go far so if something happens you'll be able to come straight back. Just take an hour, R is here and she can take over for a bit." He almost begged, hoping that it would work.

Q thought for a moment and though over what he still had to do, could he just leave for lunch like everyone else. He didn't really want to leave R in charge, so he quickly set up things to alert him if he was needed and have it sent to his phone. He didn't need anyone to really alert him. Q then walked over to R and said softly, "I'm going to lunch, if something happens just call me and I'll come straight back." Q didn't tell her about the alert on his phone as he then turned to Bond. He hoped he was making the right choice, he was hungry having not had anything in over a day, and tea didn't count, no mater how much he protested it did.

James smiled to the younger man as he led the way out of Q-Branch and through the corridors of MI6. He was happy that the other was going to be having something to eat. He had over heard Moneypenny mentioning that he hadn't eaten at all so far today. "There is a small place about ten minutes from here, they have really good food." He told him conversationally as they walked out of the building.

"I hope they have Earl Grey," Q replied quietly, looking forward to have a quiet cup of tea.

James smirked and chuckled, "I have no doubt, and if not there is always the tea shop that you go to when you come into work, and yes I know about it. I've seen the take out cup from there on your desk often enough."

Q looked over to him and with a lopsided smile said, "That almost sounds stalkerish to me Bond."

"No, just good observational skills," he smiled in response.

Q snorted, as he said, "What skills, if you had them, my tech wouldn't be in pieces."

"At least I am trying to apologise for that," James smiled to him as the two walked.

"I suppose, but this still doesn't mean that I will be making that exploding pen," he told him.

James laughed, "One day we will find a need for them, and then you'll have to."

Q shook his head and rolled his eyes, "I don't think so."

The two soon reached the small restaurant and walked in, Q finally having the chance to relax for a few moments before he had to head back to Q-Branch. James would end up following him back; talking more about the latest research that Q was doing on new tech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you like this.
> 
> Edited - 19th August 2014


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Bond doesn’t belong to me, I’m just having a little fun while I can, and I will try and put them all back where they belong when I am finished.

**The Heart In The Storm**

**Chapter Two**

Q sat in his office and looked around, he could remember a time when he actually had a true name, rather than the letter he was now assigned. In order to help keep him safe in his job his whole history had been wiped from the database. His entire file now only showed the name Q and his age, not even his date of birth was on there, nothing but those two things. No mention of family, not that he had any biological family left. There was nothing else in there now, though there hadn't been for a long time. Even before he became Q, he was a randomly assigned name. But still, it was better than just a letter of the alphabet.

That name still meant that he could go out, have some semblance of a personal life outside of MI6. Though no one could know what he did, or where he worked, Q-Branch was manic about security. But that was after his birth name was forgotten, not many still knew it, M and Tanner would be the only ones left now. It still felt a little disheartening to be so forgotten.

Q had come to the attention of MI6 when he was only sixteen. He had been shy and unsure of himself, but had found a calling in hacking, it was something he could do and do well. He had done a few things he wasn't proud of, but he had found his calling. It was then that the old M and the former Q had tracked him down. He was already part way through University as the young teen was a genius and worked hard. When he had reached eighteen he had ended up working in Q-Branch, under the direct command of the former Q himself. That was his first name change. It was almost two years after working in Q-Branch that he ended up with another name, as he became R.

His last name change had come as a shock. When Silva attacked MI6 with his explosion the former Q had been killed. With that, R had become Q. A promotion that didn't look like it would happen any time soon, happened out of the blue. He was now head of Q-Branch, the new Quartermaster, and he had never felt more out of his depth.

Before that promotion he had been able to keep himself away from most of the other techs that worked in Q-Branch. He often worked on pet projects for the former Q. He had never even met the double-oh's face to face. He had heard and seen them, but never had the chance to meet them. He had worked hard, helped Q with what was needed and had been taught a lot of what Q did for his job. He had never truly realised that he would be the one to take over when he left.

Now he was thrust in front of people, and he did the only thing he could. He put back up the walls that he had when he was a teenager. Keeping himself safe and aloof as he went from one place to another. He showed to people that he didn't care, but in truth he did. He was calm, collect and aloof most of the time as he worked in Q-Branch, and it did him well. Now as the weeks and months went on, he found he had no time for himself. No time for a social life, nor for sleep and barely for eating.

In the end he would often kip on the couch in his office, eating whatever it was that passed for food in the cafeteria. And even then it wasn't often that he was able to get there. There were greater demands on his time that he had even thought possible. He knew that the former Q never had this much trouble. Whenever he stepped out of his office someone would demand his attention. He would often retreat in there just to escape for a while, as he had just done.

It was this last week that had turned out to be more enjoyable than any other week he had worked in Q-Branch. After his lunch with Bond, he had noticed a change in the agent. The man had taken to coming down to Q-Branch even more. Instead of just talking to him, which often turned into little verbal attacks on each other, they were calmer and a note of friendship in his voice. Bond had taken to coming down each day he had been there. To try and get him out to lunch, and it had worked. He had given in and left the office as many of those working in MI6 did when it came to lunch and dinner.

Q didn't read into it anymore than he thought he should. He hoped that he and Bond were becoming friends. That was needed to make sure there was trust between them. Though part of him hoped that was a given and not something that they would have to keep working on. Then again Bond came down to Q-Branch just as much as before their lunch together. Though Q believe it was more of a case of Bond trying to annoy him about his age, which was still a sore point with the younger man.

Yes, Q was the youngest Quartermaster that MI6 had ever had, but damn it, he could do the job and he could do it well. He had hoped he would have proved that over the last year. A lot of people, even those in his own department, thought he shouldn't have the job at all. Each time he heard those words, whispered behind his back, a little bit more of the confidence he had was knocked down. He was a shy person to begin with, keeping to himself, but now he was in an environment that he could no longer be himself. He had to present a calm, collected and confident front. Fighting every instinct that he had, ones that wanted him to be quiet and not say anything. But now, people's lives and their safety depended on him. Q wasn't the type to let them down, and he would do him damn best to make sure of that.

Q massaged his temples as he felt another tension headache forming as he thought about the past. He looked to the time on his computer and saw that he had only been in there for ten minutes. It felt like longer, though that maybe because he had been up most of the night working on some extra firewalls for security. His computer beeped at him as an email went into his inbox. Q looked at it and saw that it was from Tanner, information about an up coming mission for a double-oh. He read through the mission brief, and the equipment that would be needed. He saw that the mission was for 007 and smiled, it was a little sad, as he would miss the double-oh coming down to Q-Branch. He would also miss their lunches together, as he had began to look forward to them in such a short time.

Q stood up and went over to one of the units in the room. He opened the door and pulled out a small drawer. He picked out one of the many USB drives that he kept stored there. He went back over to his computer once again and plugged it in. With an intel gathering mission they would need to get data from computers these days instead of interrogating someone. He downloaded a number of files onto the drive. They were ones that would help Bond get into the computer system, and even one that would let Q have remote access. Though that relied on it being connected to the Internet.

Someone knocked on his locked office door. He looked to the screen and saw Bond standing there. He pressed a button to unlock it and the door clicked once and then swung open as the agent walked in. Q looked to him and noted once again that there were two mugs in his hands. One was coffee, as he could smell the strong aroma, and the other would be his Earl Grey, made just how he liked it, one sugar and a dash of milk. It hadn't taken the double-oh long to be able to make him the perfect cup of tea.

"Here Q," Bond said as he walked over to the desk and handed the scrabble mug over.

"Thank you 007, much appreciated," He said with a nod of thanks as he took it.

Bond sat down on the couch in the room as he asked, "What are you giving me for my mission this time?" he looked over to the younger man and could still see that the other was tired.

Q took a sip of the hot liquid and answered, "Your mission is a simple intelligence gathering one, so you shouldn't be needing much with you. I have been told that you are to keep what you are doing quiet. I will be issuing you with your normal Walter, earwig and of course your radio transmitter. I am also preparing a USB drive that will be able to get into the computer and copy the information needed. If you have any trouble with it, contact me and I should be able to do it from here." He said confident in his abilities.

"Right," Bond nodded as he then asked, his voice hopeful and a smile on his face, "So still no exploding pen?"

Q rolled his eyes and smiled, "You know the answer to that one. I wouldn't be able to trust you to use it only when necessary. Especially since you still can't bring back my tech without them being in pieces."

"Come on Q," his smile widened, "I did my best, at least this time I brought all the pieces back with me."

Q couldn't help the smile that curved his lips, as he shook his head, "Doesn't mean that I will trust you not to blow something up that you shouldn't. You already do that enough without the pen."

Bond laughed a little, "I only do that when it calls for it," he protested as he saw the smile on the Quartermasters face.

Q raised an eyebrow at that, "It seems to me that any situation that you get into calls for an explosions far to often." He smirked as he took a sip of his tea, enjoying the taste of his favourite drink. He looked to his computer and saw that the last item had copied over onto the USB drive. He shut down the programs and pulled it out and put it into a small case. "Here, and don't lose it 007, you wont be able to get another one while out there," he warned him as he handed it over.

"Of course Q," Bond nodded as he took the USB drive from him.

Q stood up from his desk and went over to the lock cupboard and unlocked it, he pulled out the case with 007's Walter, earwig and Radio transmitter. "Right, as always, here you go," He smiled as he handed over the case. "You should be able to return everything this time, since you shouldn't need to use them."

"What about the flight out?" he then asked, knowing that he would be told regardless of if he had asked or not.

"I'll be booking that in a moment. I've only just received the mission brief," he replied as he went to the desk and sat down, typing a little on the computer, "You leave in four hours."

"Enough time to make sure you have something to eat," Bond said as he stood up, putting everything away and out of sight.

"Bond, I have too much to do here," Q protested, even though it would be nice to have one last lunch with Bond before he left. He would miss his presence.

Bond looked him over a little closer than he normally did. Q didn't just look tired, he looked exhausted. His face was pale, and his eyes had become duller since that first meeting in the Gallery. He knew that the role of Quartermaster was a demanding one, but shouldn't the man be able to rely on R and his minions a little. To take on some of the work, as he knew that the former Q relied on them a lot.

"I have no doubt that some of your minions, and R could take on some of the work, that's what they are there for." He stated, frowning when Q flinched slightly, "What is it?" he then asked, wondering what was going on.

"While they do the work, they just take a little longer than it needs to take," He told Bond. It wasn't all of them that are doing it. Working slower in order to try and show him up and make him look incompetent in his managing of his subordinates. It was enough of them through. It made it hard on who to trust to do the work needed, especially the time sensitive stuff, "I have a number of time sensitive projects that need doing. I will be the one working on them," he added, as he didn't want to tell Bond the true reason why he had so much work. He only gave him the impression that a few of them were a little slow in their work.

Bond frowned even more as he listened to Q. He knew there was something more going on, and he hoped that the problem would be done with soon. Since their first meeting Bond had seen the younger man slip away from the vibrate one he had met. "An hour, or if you want I'll bring something here?" he suggested, wondering if the other would go for that instead.

Q thought for a moment, there was some coding he could do while he had lunch; he was doing a few programs that M had requested get done before the end of the month. "All right, I have some coding I can do while I eat, so bring something here?" he said, a little unsure.

Bond smiled and nodded, "All right then. Thai all right for you?"

"Yeah," Q smiled back as he watched Bond get up and leave the office saying.

"I'll be back in a moment," Bond said as he walked out, looking at the minions that he passed and R, who was staring at him, all quiet once again. He wondered which of them were causing problems, which of them were taking their time in doing their work. He walked out of Q-Branch going to get some lunch for himself and Q.

Q went back to work on some schematics for a new weapon as he waited for Bond to come back. He had work to do and he would like to try and make it home before midnight tonight. He had no doubt he would be manning the station for Bonds mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Kudos, please comment and tell me what you all think so far.
> 
> Edited - 26th August 2014


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Bond doesn’t belong to me, I’m just having a little fun while I can, and I will try and put them all back where they belong when I am finished.

**The Heart In The Storm**

**Chapter Three**

Eve Moneypenny sat at her desk outside the office of M, the new head of MI6. She looked up at the clock and smiled when she saw that it was almost lunchtime. She couldn't wait for the clock to carry on ticking away, she wanted food and lots of it. But the day before she had made a promise to a friend to make sure someone else also ate lunch. She was going to order something from the small restaurant nearby that delivered to MI6. There were only three in the area that were vetted to do so. And they were re-vetted every other week, though there were talks about doing it more often.

If there was one thing that Moneypenny would notice, that was the habits of those that worked in MI6, especially those that were higher up in the chain of command and the double-oh agents. There was one agent that she had a hard time figuring out, especially after he came back from the dead. Eve hadn't been able to get a single thing from him, and she didn't just want to rely on the file that she had read. So far, she hadn't gotten anything from him, and she had little doubt she would be able to do so. The agent knew the tricks and how to avoid her trick questions. He never revealed anything.

There was one thing about 007, James Bond, which she had noticed. He had taken to going down to Q-Branch not long after he had been reassigned to active duty after the incident with Silva and Skyfall. At first she didn't think anything of it, then again, who would. It was only when she was down in Q-Branch and actually witnessed one such a visit that she had seen something a little different. The two were snipping at each other, the barbs flying fast. R and the Minions were watching the two of them in fear for what 007 might just do. She smiled as the memory replayed itself.

" _Were you able to oil you joints this morning old man?" came the smooth voice of Q as he looked to the agent that had just walked into Q-Branch._

" _Did the Clearasil work then," Bond shot back as he then walked over and looked at the Quartermasters face and said, "Looks like it did this time, though no doubt they will reappear soon enough, since you are just a spotty teen," he replied in kinds, a grin on his face as he looked to the man in front of him._

" _I am neither a teen or spotty 007, and you are still the same old battleship being pulled away for scrap," Q smirked over to him, his eyes alight with humour as he spoke._

" _Hmm," Bond hummed a little as he then said softly, "Always preferred submarines," he smirked back._

" _Sinking instead of floating these days then. You must be tired if you can no longer stay afloat." Q taunted back, his laughter barely repressed._

_Moneypenny could see that the young man was enjoying himself as he was swapping insults with an agent that was trained to kill. The woman had never had chance to talk with Q a lot. Tanner mainly dealt with Q-Branch, though recently even she had been heading down. Though she still hadn't taken the time to get to know the slightly younger man._

" _I could swim circles around you kid," Bond snipped back as he then added, "I have no doubt that all the time you spend down here you forgot what it was like to get any exercises," his blue eyes alight with as much humour as Q's._

_It was then that Moneypenny was getting an insight into the type of friendship that the two of them were building. Bond was enjoying sending insults just as much as Q was. It was slightly odd to see, ad she had to wonder how long it had been going on for. After the first insult was thrown, she thought she would have to step in to stop Bond from killing the Quartermaster. Instead, Bond just threw one back, it was interesting. Eve made a promise to herself to come down a little more to see what the two got up to next. And to try and get to know the young Quartermaster._

Moneypenny smiled a little as she heard the door open to M's office. She looked up and smiled as Tanner walked out, nodding to her with a small smile on his face as he walked by. In his arms were a few documents, no doubt a result of the meeting the two had just had over last months missions.

M stepped out of his office for a moment and said to Eve, "I'll be going to lunch, so you may as well head out as well. We have a meeting to go to in two hours, so please make sure to be back by then."

"Yes Sir," she nodded as she watched him retreat back into his office. She picked up her phone and made an order for some home cooked Shepard's Pie and Mash. She knew that Q enjoyed the meal from the restaurant only thanks to Bond and the talk he had with her before he left on his mission yesterday.

She put the phone down and got up, leaving the office as M walked back out with his coat, talking on his phone. She ignored what he was talking about as she went another way to the small office that was set aside for those waiting for food to come in. Others were doing the same too, waiting patiently for their food to arrive. The room had been set up sometime ago, since most of the staff; especially those in higher positions would work all day and all night. It was a good thing that one of the two was open till almost four in the morning.

She sat down and waited as she thought more of Bond and his strange request that she make sure that Q got to eat something during the day. Now. She had come to the conclusion that the two of them were friends, but the last week a new rumour had started that the two of them had been going to lunch together. Eve had found out that it was true. She had asked Bond about it. He only said that he was doing it out of friendship, but there was something else in his face that told her it wasn't just that.

She had been in Q-Branch a few days ago. She often went down there to talk to R a little, and to gossip about the agents. Once again Bond was there, but this time he was heading out and Q was walking with him. The two of them were talking animatedly with one another, Q's hands gesturing wildly as he spoke about something, his face alight, even though he looked rough. She had spotted that the younger man was in the same clothes he wore yesterday, and quickly gathered that he hadn't been home during the night again. She looked over to Bond and saw a interested smile on his face as he listened, not the polite one that someone would give you when they didn't want to insult you, but a genuine smile and look of attention.

She looked around and could see a few of the minions from Q-Branch in the room with her, she was about to ask them how things were when her number was called. Her and Q's lunch had arrived. She got up and took her food and started towards the door, when she passed the two minions that were talking in a low voice, bit not low enough that she wouldn't be able to hear.

"R's doing her best to try and drive him out. But anything that we would have been able to much up and delay to make him look bad and show that he isn't the right person for the job of Quartermaster he now keeps to himself after Michael's attempt." The bespectacled man said to his companion.

Moneypenny paused a moment as she waited for the reply, checking her phone so she could eavesdrop a little more. She hoped that it would be in defence of one of the best and brightest Quartermasters that MI6 had ever had. That was an opinion of M, Tanner and several other key members of MI6, old and new. It was also the opinions of all of the double-ohs. She was only disappointed when the woman spoke.

"We just have to think of something else, what about having one of his projects fail really badly, if someone gets hurt then they would have to see he isn't any good." She said, her voice a whisper.

The woman couldn't believe what she was hearing as she subtly glanced at their nametags and made a note of them as she then stepped out of the room. They wanted to sabotage something that was being worked on by Q, and she knew that the projects he worked on personally were important and seriously needed. But to do so and injure someone, she would have to have a talk to Q and even with M about that. R would be in the firing line. She gave a sigh as she then had a funny feeling that Q would deny anything was going on. Even though from what she had heard, he knew what was going on. It would just be best if she wet to M about it. To see if there was anything they would be able to do to catch them out, before they did manage to hurt, or even kill someone.

Moneypenny used her card to grant her access to Q-Branch and walked inside. The minions were working, some of them hard, and others looking little lazy. She looked at them all one by one, as she wondered which of them were after Q to lose his job, or get him demoted at the very least. She saw R and looked away, she thought of the woman as a friend, but now. Eve couldn't even look at her without feeling revolted by what she was doing.

She walked over to Q's office and knocked on the door, knowing that he would have it locked. The few times she had been to open it, it had been then as well. She waited to be let in and thought more of how it was more and more likely that he would be found in one of two places in Q-Branch, his private lab, or his office. She very rarely saw him out in the main area of Q-Branch, among the minions. That was unless he was at the comms running a mission. She now understood why he would often stay at the office so late. To work on the things he should have been able to trust R and the minions to work on and complete to a high standard.

She walked inside when she heard the door click and open a little. She the walked in and was about to say something, when Q interrupted her, saying, "If you are here about the code M wanted doing, I'm almost finished writing it. I will be testing it out later on, after I have finished the weapons check of the new Walter modifications."

She smiled as she walked over to him, she could see a half empty mug of cold tea sitting nearby. Eve shook her head a little as she said, "I'm not here for that," she sat down in the chair across from him and placed the bag with their food onto the table.

Q didn't stop typing until he smelled the food, his stomach giving a rumble. Reminding him that it hadn't had anything to eat since he had lunch with Bond yesterday. The half an apple that he had eaten early, wasn't enough for him to live on. Q looked over to her, a little puzzled as he wondered what she was up to, "Why are you here?" he asked, wanting to know why she had brought for with her. Not thinking that someone else, other than Bond could think to make sure he would eat.

She smiled and chuckled a little as she said, "It was Bond who asked me to make sure that you had some lunch. So what is going on between the two of you?" she asked as she opened the bag and dished out the food between the two of them.

"Why would he do that, there is no reason for him to do so," he puzzled, frowning as he wondered why Bond would even think of him when he had a mission to focus on.

"Because he cares?" she suggested as she then added, "and answer my question Q, what's going on between you and Bond? You've both had lunch together over the last week, and before that he would always come down here, just to talk to you. He doesn't talk to anyone else here." She prodded him to answer once again as she looked him over.

"We're friends," he answered her as he took a bite of the Shepard's pie, remembering how hungry he was, "I think," he then added, his voice soft and unsure, nothing like the calm, collected and confidant Quartermaster she knew when he was at the comms. For a moment she wondered if she was seeing the real Q.

She frowned at that as she said softly, "it sure looks like you are both at least friends. He takes you out to lunch, he comes down t talk to you, and only you. He doesn't get along with any of the others in Q-Branch, or many others in MI6 come to think of it." She didn't know if she should ask him again if there was anything more going on as it seemed to her as thought the young man was oblivious to it all.

"Hmmm," he hummed in answered as he carried on eating his lunch, stopping occasionally to type something onto his computer.

Moneypenny ended up asking him what he was working on, and he quickly gave her a run down of the last three projects that he was left with. He had once again remained at the office overnight to finish as many of them as he could. He hoped he would be able to get a little time to himself at home if he gave a big push and get them done. They were the only time sensitive projects that he had left thanks to it. Moneypenny listened and smiled as the two ate their food, she was actually interested in the things he was saying about them, seeing how they could be used in the field.

Eve knew that what Q was doing was things that the other could easily do as well. She now knew of what R and some of the Minions were doing, and knew that Q couldn't chance them messing something important up. She made a note to talk to M about it as soon as she could, she had no doubt that Q hadn't said anything since he didn't have any proof of what was going on. And that would be needed if they were to deal with it. Since it was a serious accusation to be brought against anyone working at MI6.

She let him talk, joining in a few times as they ate their lunch. She hadn't had that much chance to spend a lot of time with the Quartermaster and get to know him. But now made a promise to do her best to. She could easily see him becoming one of her closest friends and not just another colleague that she had to get along with. Much like Bond was a friend that she talked to, an occasionally flirtatious friend, but still a good friend, even after she had shot him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the Kudos and the comment. Please comment and tell me what you are all thinking of the fic so far, I would love to know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Bond doesn't belong to me, I'm just having a little fun while I can, and I will try and put them all back where they belong when I am finished.

**The Heart In The Storm**

**Chapter Four**

Q was in his private lab, he was testing one of the devices he had made. This was a pen that doubled as an electronic lock pick. It was one of several things that M had requested to be done before the end of the month. Q was a little happy, as it was the last of the time sensitive projects that he had for that month. He could finally relax with the other projects he was working on. Q did the last round of testing and smirked as once again the lock clicked and opened. He had tested the device on over fifty different locking mechanisms, and it had worked on all of them. MI6 didn't have all the locking mechanisms in the world available for him to test the device on, so Q just hoped that it would work on anything new that the agents might come across in the field.

Q looked to his watch and saw that it was almost time for Bond to check in. He would be heading to the warehouse soon, and Q wanted to be at the comms waiting for him. He picked up the pen and put it away in the clear fronted cupboard with other projects he was working on. He cleaned up the lab, putting things back in their correct places. Q walked out when he was done, he couldn't really trust anyone working in Q-Branch not to try and mess something up. He now kept his lab locked tightly at all times.

Q walked into the main area of Q-Branch and went over to the comms and started up his laptopHe typed in the long password and waited for it to load up. he looked onto the network and looked around the room. When he had first started as Q, he would have asked them to start searching for maps. Not he did it all himself. He began pulling up maps and camera locations within the warehouse Bond would be infiltrating. He had been studying them over the last couple of days. he wanted to make sure he had enough information of how things worked in there without causing any alarms to go off. It didn't take him long to hack into the security network and take over the cameras. He got himself ready as he began to switch over to the dummy system he had prepared, with the same timing as what he was watching. It wouldn't do for someone to realise he was in their system.

Q needed to make sure that Bond wouldn't be spotted as he went through the place. That was the crux of the mission, Bond needed to remain out of sight and for the people to never find out that he had been there. They needed the intelligence, but they also needed for the enemy to remain oblivious that they had got hold of it. There was important information that could prove to be very useful if they managed it.

"007 here," came the dulcet tones of James Bond as he reported in.

"I can hear you 007," he replied as he looked through the security cameras, making sure that the dummy system wasn't registering Bond at all. He smirked as everything was working smoothly.

"Just about to enter, avoiding the camera out here," he told his Quartermaster.

"Don't worry too much about the cameras. I've taken care of them, and have a dummy system running, so you're invisible to them. All you need to worry about is about the guards that are patrolling inside. There is no one on the outside. So do be prepared to be doing a lot of running and sneaking around 007," Q told him, he was once again calm and in control. The confident, soothing and precise tone in his voice. The sound of his voice grounded Bond and every other Agent that listened to their Quartermaster as he guided them through their missions.

"That's good to hear Q," Bond told him his voice beginning to go quiet, as he neared the entrance into the warehouse, "Right, I'm at the North East entrance, hope there isn't going to be anyone on the other side," he whispered.

Q quickly checked the cameras and told him, "No there isn't, there won't be for a while, so your safe. The rotations should mean that I might just be able to get you there without getting you to run around too much. Lets try and save those old bones of yours," he checked once again just to be sure, "Right 007, time to get your running shoes on, you need to be quick for this. Head inside and go straight to the left and run down the corridor, until the second right." He then instructed.

"Okay," Bond said, as Q and those in the room were now just able to hear him as he opened the door and ran in the direction that Q had told him to.

Q looked through the cameras as they were displayed on the large screen in front of him. A smaller map of the building interiors and the basement level, where the room that Bond needed to go to, was showing on his laptop screen. "You'll see a door on the left, I've hacked it and it should turn green as you get there. Go inside and down the stairs, wait there until I tell you to leave," He ordered as he watched the guard out side the room, "There is a guard out side and as soon as he is out of range, I'll tell you when you need to move again." He stated as he saw Bond on screen go down the stairs and waited for the next set of instructions.

Q waited as he watched the guard near where Bond was now waiting, "Right, move now, open the door as quietly as you can and close it just as quietly," He instructed and watched Bond do as he said, "Right, enough of the running this time, but still go fast enough. A good brisk walk would be fine. You will be following the guard a little bit as there is another right behind you," he informed Bond, as he added, "Go right, and slowly go to the end of the corridor, don't gain their attention. Though I have no doubt it will be a challenge for you 007" he joked a little, a smile on his face as he spoke.

"Nice and tricky, just how I like it," came the breathy chuckle.

Q rolled his eyes a little as he watched Bonds progression down the corridor. Bond neared the end as Q ordered him, "Go right, and into the first room on the left. You'll be waiting there for a few minutes, as the other guard moves past. It's one of the out of the way rooms." Q had watched the place intensely for this mission, he needed to know how everything worked and how they moved. He needed to be able to guide Bond through the maze quickly.

Bond went into the room and waited, asking Q, "And why am I in here?"

"The guard that will past you in just over a minute will be the last one for the next five minutes. To get to the office, he needs to be out the way." He answered as he then went silent and waited.

"I take it this was the back tracking you were on about?" Bond asked, his voice a low whisper.

"Yes, and if things go to plan, this will be the only back tracking you will have to do," Q answered as he then said, "Right, he is far enough away that you'll be able to get out, go back towards the way you came, towards the stairs." He instructed as he heard Bond go out of the room and watched him on screen as he ran back down the hallway. "Right, go to the next right and to the third door along the corridor on the left. It's locked but by the time you get there, the light will be green." Q finished instructing Bond.

"Okay," Bond said as he ran lightly along the corridor following Q's directions.

Q was busy hacking the lock; it didn't take him that long. Q knew that he only had so long for it to be unlocked before someone was notified of the security breach. He watched as Bond reached the door and opened it, walking inside. Q closed the door and let it lock, as he let the security system go back up, so nothing would be noticed.

He watched as Bond went over to the desk and saw that there was one laptop and a desktop, "Which one?" he asked as he waited for Q to tell him which he was supposed to use.

"Both, power them up. Even though they will still be password protected, the USB drive will be able to circumvent that," Q told him as he then added, "Do the desktop first, and it will start the download. When I tell you to, take out the drive and and put it into the laptop." He then waited as he watched the screen as Bond did as he was told and waited for the information to start coming in.

"How long do I have here before someone comes along?" Bond asked as he put the drive into the desktop computer.

"Half hour before someone passes the office, and over an hour before someone will go into the office. Only three people have the code for the door from what I have been able to gather. So you'll be safe for a little while," Q told him as he looked and smiled as the information began to come in.

"Good to hear kid," Bond said as Q could see the agent glance to the camera and smirked.

Q Snorted as he said, "Scrap heap."

Bond was soon told to put the USB into the laptop and the process started again, Q quickly sent packets of incoming data to other techs, getting them to start work on it. This was one of the only things that the minions and R wouldn't take their time over. Even Q knew that it would be their fault and not his, should they take their time in going over it and making a report. He would also be going through it again just to make sure they got everything they could. It wouldn't do for something to be missed.

"Right 007," Q then said as the information was coming quick and fast, "Get ready to leave," he said as soon the last of the data came through and he assigned it. "Right, shut down the computers," he instructed as he watched Bond do just that.

"Done," he said as he returned the room to rights.

"Okay, head out of the room when I say," Q said as he quickly re-hacked the door and the lock opened, "Right, go now, return to the stairs and go up to the room above, when I say head out and retrace your steps from there." He told him knowing that the other agent would be able to get out with little help from him as he started going through the data. He kept an eye on it as it came in.

"Okay, I'll do that," Bond said as he made his way to the stairs.

Q smiled as he came across some data that he knew M would be extremely interested in and made a mental note to go through it all and make the report as soon as possible. He looked to Bond and then watched as he reached the top of the stairs, "Wait there for a moment, and move when I say," he then said as he watched the guards go past the door where Bond was standing behind. "Right, move and go back the way you came, if you remember?" he asked a small smirk on his face as he said the words.

"My memory isn't failing kid, I remember things just fine," Bond huffed as he then left the stairwell and ran off down the corridor, heading to the exit.

"From what I've see so far with the data, we got something very good. And with no one the wiser that we have it," Q's voice was almost excited as he thought of the information.

"Good to hear, now will I be staying the night here or will I be heading back to Merry Old England?" Bond asked as soon as he was outside.

"You'll be spending the night there, you flight leaves tomorrow morning at 7am, the details are in the packet that is waiting for you at your hotel," Q informed him.

"Good to hear, and Q?" he said softly as he drove away quickly and quietly, "Lunch, tomorrow when I get back, and you can tell me everything about the data we got."

Q smiled softly as he replied, "Sound good to me. I have some work to do and I'll be going over the information that you got us as soon as possible."

Bond signed off and Q got to work on the data that was now his to take a look at. Going over the bits that he knew that M would want as soon as Q could get it into some semblance of order. He had a feeling they would need to act soon on some of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos, I'm so happy that people are liking this fic so far. Please comment and tell me what you think, I would love to know.
> 
> Edited - 9th September 2014


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Bond doesn't belong to me, I'm just having a little fun while I can, and I will try and put them all back where they belong when I am finished.

**The Heart In The Storm**

**Chapter Five**

It was almost noon when Bond walked towards Q-Branch. He had returned from his mission, no injuries and for once no problems. It wasn't often that Bond could say that his mission had gone to plan. Though he knew that was mainly thanks to Q and his guidance. He thought back to when he did most missions without someone talking in his ear. He did those mission solo, without help most of the time, and usually ended up worse for wear. But now with Q, he had found them a lot easier. He had to admit that the number of agents that failed to return from missions had dropped, especially the rookies.

He had given his report to Tanner. Then he had been dragged to Medical by Moneypenny. He had been able to get away from them quickly, but that was because he hadn't been hurt this time. He used his pass and opened the door and walked in. He looked around the room and saw that Q was once again out of sight. He was most likely in his office going over data from Bonds mission. He looked to the office and the clear windows and he could see Q, hunched over his computer, typing furiously. Bond looked around and saw that the minions were working, as well as R, most of them on computers as well. He knew that they would be going through the information from his mission as well.

Bond walked over to Q's office, he looked to the handle and saw that the red light was on, telling him that the door was locked. He knocked on the door and waited, it didn't take long for the door to be unlocked, as the light went from red to green and the door opened slightly. Q had rigged the door to do just that, so he never had to say anything if no one was looking to the light. Q was often too engrossed in what he was doing to call out. This way he could carry on working and not be disturbed too much.

"Yes 007, what can I do for you?" he asked, as he absently pushed his glasses up his nose, as he kept his eyes on his screen and his other hand hitting the keys in rapid succession.

"Returning my equipment and thinking about getting you to come to an early lunch with me," Bond smiled as he walked over and sat down on the chair opposite Q.

"I think I might have to pass on lunch. But please do leave your equipment there and I will deal with it in a moment," He informed him, not stopping his work at all, though is voice was slightly disappointed at the thought of missing out on a lunch with Bond. He enjoyed the others company, it was nice to be able to talk to someone.

Bond looked him over. Q looked worn and tired, though his brown eyes were alight with the challenge of compiling the data. But the younger man didn't look healthy, "You will be coming to lunch," he instructed, "By the look of it you've been here all night working. I know that the data is important, but even R and the Minions have lunch. You need it as well and I have no doubt that you haven't even had breakfast this morning. Just living on tea isn't a good idea Q and you know it," he countered as Q finally looked up at him.

"Bond, this information is not just good, it's brilliant. I need to sort it out as quickly as possible, because some of it needs to be dealt with as soon as we can get agents on it. I have already sent off two small reports to M about two different contacts." Q said as he went back to typing, "I'm actually in the middle of doing another report now, and I would like to try ad get this to M before lunch. I'm wanting to get as much of the data sorted and compiled as quickly as I can," he added as he quickly glanced over and then back to his computer screen, not even breaking in the typing he was doing.

Bond shook his head, "While getting it done quickly is all went and good Q, making sure that you are able to do it all with a clear head would be better. Now I get that you don't want to rest at the moment, even if I might think it a good idea. But going without food is a really bad idea. If I can get you to do at least one of those, I would be happy. I have no doubt that the information is important, but so are you. If you become ill because you aren't taking care of yourself, well things will slow down." He told him, his voice serious as he didn't like the state that Q was working himself into.

Q stopped typing for a few seconds as he thought about what Bond had said. He had to admit that he was a little tired, but that was nothing, "Bond, I'm used to doing this when things need to get done. At the moment I'm fine, as soon as I have finished going through everything, I'll join you for lunch again." He said as he started to type again.

"You said you would join me for lunch and Q, I am making sure you keep your promise," Bond told him, "An hour or so wouldn't hurt, and I'll even wait until you have finished doing the report you are writing now," he compromised.

Q thought for a moment, he was hungry. So much so that his stomach was gnawing at him a little because he hadn't had anything since before he had gone into the lab to deal with the prototype-unlocking pen he had been working on. He could go without for a while longer if need be. He looked over to Bond and paused in his typing, "All right, after I have done this report I'll go to lunch with you," he told him as he went back to typing.

Bond grinned as he had gotten his way once again, "Good to hear."

"Hand over your equipment and I'll go over it after lunch." Q then said as he glanced over quickly.

"Here is my equipment," he answered as he pulled out his Walter, earwig and radio transmitter, as well as the USB drive and put them on the tray.

Q quickly scanned them all, "The first time you have brought everything back to me without anything being damage. So nice to see that you can take care of my tech." Q smirked to him as he looked over the equipment and the to Bond.

"I can on occasions." Bond smirked as he watched Q chuckle slightly.

"Maybe, but I'll reserve rights to praise you when you do it on more than one mission. And on the missions that are more your usual style." Q joked a little as he went back to his report.

Bond smiled and chuckled as he watched Q and let him work in silence. He didn't mind waiting around for a while to get Q to go to lunch with him. Bond was a little worried about the other. Over the last few months he had seen the man become weary, pale and drawn as he worked. He had figured out that something was going on in Q-Branch. Though he only had his suspicions and no proof that something was going on. He just hoped that it would be sorted soon, as Q was taking too much of the work on himself. He didn't want the younger man to burn himself out because of it. He valued all Q had done for him since their first meeting in the gallery.

Bond subtly glanced at his watch as Q began to use the mouse, clicking occasionally and typing something. He saw that it was nearing two o'clock. It had taken a lot longer than he thought, but it looked as thought Q was finally done.

"Done," Q said, satisfaction in his voice. He was pleased that he had gotten three reports done so far. Almost a quarter of the data hand been gone through by him and those in Q-Branch.

"Good to hear," Bond smiled, "And now for some lunch, I don't' know about you but I'm bloody hungry." He smiled as he stood up and waited for Q to do the same.

Q stood as he said, "Some of the information is like gold dust, more precious than anything, I know that we will have a high number of missions over the next couple of months to deal with it all. I have no doubt that you will be busy."

Bond grabbed Q's coat and helped the other into it, "Well then, lets have lunch while we can," he said as he and Q then walked out of the office and through Q-Branch.

"When everyone goes on missions, I'm just as busy," Q nodded as he added, "So yes, lunch does sound good."

Bond smiled and the two headed out of MI6 and to their usual restaurant that they used for lunch. Both enjoyed each other's company. It was nice while they could. It might just be a wile before they had the chance to enjoy the simple things in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments and the kudos, glad that you are enjoying this one so far. Please comment and tell me what you all think so far.
> 
> Edited - 16th September 2014


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Bond doesn't belong to me, I'm just having a little fun while I can, and I will try and put them all back where they belong when I am finished.

**The Heart In The Storm**

**Chapter Six**

Bond walked out of the shower room attached to the Gym. Freshly showered after doing a little physical training. He was about to head down to Q-Branch once again, hoping he would be able to get Q to take an early lunch for once. Since Bond would be meeting Alec at the shooting range a little later on.

"Bond!" came a call from behind him.

He turned around and gave his most charming smile when he saw who it was, "Miss Moneypenny, what can I do for you?" he asked her as she ran over to him. He had to wonder how she managed in the very high heels she was wearing.

"Can I talk with you in private, there is something that I would like to discus with you," she said as she stood in front of him, he could see the worry on her face, as well as some anger.

"Of course," he nodded, a slight frown forming, wondering what was going on to cause that reaction with her. He didn't think he had ever seen her angry.

She nodded and gave him a tight smile as she led the way to a room, out of the way of normal foot traffic. She unlocked the door, and walked in, waiting for James to do the same, and then closed it behind them. She turned and looked at him, she could see the curiosity and even the slight worry on his face as he waited for her to say something.

"When you told me to make sure that Q had something to eat, while you were on your mission. I overheard something that…" she trailed off, not really knowing how to say it, "Well, it put a shiver up my spine, there were two of Q's minions in the lunch waiting room, waiting for their order. I was in there getting ours," she explained, wondering a little on how she would be able to explain all her worries, and quickly.

"Moneypenny, just tell me what they said," he prompted her. He could see that what ever it was had actually rattle her a little. He had no doubt that she had sat on this information for a few days and had told no one, wanting to see if she could come up with something herself.

Moneypenny nodded and answered, "One said that they were trying to drive Q out of Q-Branch. But it wont work because everything that is time sensitive that they could have messed up Q does alone. The other said something about sabotaging one of Q's other projects, letting someone get hurt. Bond, R and the minions don't believe that Q can do the job, but he is doing it brilliantly. Why can't they see that?" she was almost ranting at the end of it. "They are trying to drive him out."

Bond sighed, "Mostly I would think it might be because he looks so young. He isn't even thirty yet. Most of the Q's we have had in the past have been over fifty." He told her a reason why they may be against Q and then added, "When we have lunch on occasions, I've noticed that he is taking more and more of the work onto himself. He said that it was because they were too slow, but by what you have told, they are doing it deliberately, and Q knows it." He nodded as he thought of everything he knew, "It needs to be sorted. He'll burn out if it isn't."

"Bond, if they are going to try and go that far, we can't have them here. Q-Branch is one of our most important departments and at the moment. M and a number of higher ups are not only happy with Q, but find him to be the best Quartermaster that MI6 has ever had. The number of deaths out in the field has gone down, drastically, the cost of Q-Branch is also down a lot as well." She told him as she lent against the table in the room, looking to him.

"I know, but I know that Q was R before he became Q, he has been taught the role, and trained for it. The R we have at the moment doesn't listen, I've seen that much. She wont be able to take on the role of Q any time soon, until she starts to pay attention. Even M knows that she isn't working with Q and that she has refused. He won't make her Q. I don't even know how she became R. I know she's worked in Q-Branch for a while before taking up the position. But that's all I know of her. I know things were up in the air, but I had thought that Q-Branch would have been the first to be sorted out. And Q knows what he is doing." Bond told her, he hadn't got that much information from Q concerning the branch. As most of their lunches were out in the open, with too many people that could over hear.

"I think he may have to try and get her out and chose someone else," Moneypenny said with a soft nod.

"I know, but I think we may end up having to talk to M about this. Though I don't like that we will be doing it behind Q's back. I know what he'll say if we bring it to his attention, that there isn't proof and he can't really do anything without it. I think a part of him is unsure of his place here. He is young compared to the others, but really good." He then added with a sigh.

"Should we do it though? So if something does happen, we have gone on record saying who is to actually blame?" she asked, wondering if they could do it from behind Q's back.

Bond nodded, he didn't see that they had much choice in the matter, "Yes, let's go now. I just hope M is free." He smiled a little as he looked to her.

Moneypenny smiled back, her brown eyes shining, "Good thing I know his schedule then, he is free for a little while longer. He doesn't have a meeting for almost an hour, so we have time to talk with him."

Bond smiled back and nodded as they walked out of the room, Moneypenny locking it up behind her. The two quickly made their way up to M's office. She knocked on the door and went in when she was called.

"Sir, Bond and I need to have a word with you about a situation that we have come across. One that could possibly become dangerous if we leave it any longer." She said as she stood before his desk.

M looked up at her and nodded, "Then come in and talk. I have some time as you know before my next meeting." He told her with a wiry smile.

"Thank you sir," She nodded, returning the smile as she opened the door and walled Bond into the office, "Sir, maybe we should also call Tanner in as well?" she then suggested, as she thought of the other man.

"He is in accounting at the moment, in a meeting with them for the next hour or two." He told them.

"Then we might have to tell him later if you deem it necessary M," Bond said as the two of them sat down at M's gesture.

At his prompting the two of them explain what Moneypenny had overheard and what Bond had been able to figure out after talking with Q. They took their time to explain theories and each of them had to wonder what M thought of all of this.

"What about Q, what dose he think about it?" He then asked, why they hadn't brought the young genius with them when coming to him with the problem.

"Q," Bond paused as he wondered how to explain, "Well, he doesn't know we know anything. I know that he thinks something is going on, because he had taken all of the projects that have strict deadlines to himself. He doesn't use anyone in Q-Branch to help him. And with what Moneypenny overheard, R can't be trusted either, Q knows something is going on and doesn't trust anyone, including her."

"So while Q knows that something is going on, he isn't here because of what?" M asked them, wanting clarification.

"He wouldn't come to you until he had proof. And he doesn't have anything at the moment, just their behaviour. So far he is keeping that to himself. I can read between the lines." Bond told him and then added, "With him taking on everything that could cause problems for him if they mess up. He has kept it all in branch, though he is beginning to wear himself out. He is staying longer and longer at the office. I've noticed that a few times he hasn't even gone home at all. If it continues on for much longer I can see him burning out and soon. He is the best Quartermaster we have had in a long time. He's brought things up to date. It wouldn't do to lose him so soon. Especially since I know he has helped lower the number of deaths within the agents, including the double-oh's." He added as he looked over the desk to M.

M nodded in thought as he looked over to them, "Well, we should see what we can come up with to bring them to the surface. It shouldn't be to hard in the end, we just need them to show all what they are doing. I'm going to talk with Tanner and see if we can come up with anything. I'll let you know, if you think of something, come to me." He paused for a moment and then added, "Since Q doesn't know what is going on fully. I think it might be a good idea if we keep this to ourselves for now. We don't want Q to find out that we know. From what I have seen and learned of him over the last year, he will believe he has failed in some way."

Bond and Moneypenny nodded in agreement, both of them could easily see Q taking the rap for those that were causing the problems. M dismissed them and the two stood up, giving a sharp nod and walked out of the office. Moneypenny went to her desk and sat down, as she then looked up to Bond.

"So," she said with a sigh as she asked him, "What are we going to do now?"

"We leave it to M and keep an eye on things. If we find something new, we take to M. We're just going to have to trust him to get this sorted." He answered her as best as he could. This wasn't anything like what he would have to deal with while out in the field. He looked to his watch and said, "Well, I told Q I would have lunch with him, and since I have convinced him to go out again. I plan to make sure he has something more than Earl Grey," he smiled, as he was about to lean the room.

"Bond," she called out, "Just one more question before you go." She smiled to him, though Bond wasn't too sure about the predator smile she had on her face.

Bond looked to her and said, "And what would that be?"

She smirked and asked her question, "What is going on with you and Q? You've been having lunch together quite often and I know you don't normally do that with people, especially those that work here, so I say again, what's going on?"

"He's a friend that I can see is wearing themselves out and I can't help but want to make sure he is all right," he answered, though even he was a little sure that, that was all there was to it.

Moneypenny looked at him, she could tell that there was something more, but left it, for now. She said goodbye with a smile and a nod, as though she was accepting his answer. Bond looked to her and nodded, glad that she hadn't pried any further. He headed down to Q-Branch to grab Q for their usual lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and the kudos, they keeps me writing and making sure that I have a chapter each week to post for you all.
> 
> Edited - 23rd September 2014


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Bond doesn't belong to me, I'm just having a little fun while I can, and I will try and put them all back where they belong when I am finished.

**The Heart in the Storm**

**Chapter Seven**

M looked down at the mission brief he and Tanner had been working on for the last two days. The information that Q had sent them had driven to them get one sorted quickly. The was an extremely important mission, one that, if successful could get them information on a number of the drop points for weapons being supplied to a number of terrorist organisations around the world. It would require subtle movements and someone who knew how to hack and do so well. He could only think of one person who would be able to do the latter, and he wasn't even an agent. He only had some basic training that was given to normal personnel. M gave a sigh as he sent for the two people that would be heading out on this mission. He just hoped that the two of them would be able to pull it off.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on his door, he called out, "Come in." Knowing who it would be.

In walked the two he had called, he smiled a little as he saw them. One was tall, muscular, with a dangerous air around him. The other was only slightly shorter with messy brown hair, and glasses perch on his nose, hiding his eyes, a slighty puzzled look on his face as to why he had been called.

"M," Bond greeted first as the two of them walked into the room and came to a stand still in front of his desk.

"Is there something you need?" Q asked, though M could see that he was curious as to why he had been called up to his office. There was no puzzlement in his voice, which was normal to M, it was calm and confident.

"Sit down both of you," he instructed, as they then did just that.

Bond looked him over, he was tapping a file softy with the tip of his fingers, as though he was still contemplating the information within it, "What is it M?" he asked, wondering what had gotten M worked up. He had been working for the new M for a while, and he hadn't ever seen him like this before.

"I have a very important mission that needs to be done. Doing this will get us a lot more data than we already have, and it will help us in the war against terrorists. Both here and those based in other countries." He told them both as he looked from one to the other.

"So, we will need some specialist equipment?" Q asked, thinking that was why he was there.

M shook his head, "We need you to go on this mission Q, Bond will also be going with you. This one, I'm afraid, is for both of you. Bond will be the one to keep you safe, and you will be the one that will be going after the intel. What we need is on a laptop that is never far from Mrs Diane Gallows side," he said as he noticed the name getting the attention of the two quickly. She was a high profile arms dealer and none had been able to get close. She never said anything to anyone other than those she trusted about what she would be doing, or even where she would be day to day. It had made getting to her and the information she held, extremely difficult. "Now I know that normally you could do that from here, but unlike the one Bond went on for us, the information is more protected." He said, referring to the mission that Bond had only just come back from a few days ago.

"What's different this time?" Bond asked as he could see that Q was a little shocked at being told he would be going on a mission, out into the field, and maybe having to fly. He remembered being told that Q was afraid of flying.

"We've tried to access the information remotely a few times before. But we couldn't get to it, Q tried himself a few months ago. We've only had one chance to try and get the laptop before. Our agent was able to get to it, but was unable to get anywhere, and ended up being killed as he was trying to break the encryptions, this was a few years ago." M told them both as he looked from Q back to Bond, "We've learned from a random bit of writing, that you gathered, that she never has it connected to anything, and that she has everything on there, contacts, meeting places, everything. We need a copy of the information stored on it," he emphasised as much as he could how crucial the data would be if they could get it. "I want the two of you to go undercover at the resort she is going to be staying at, celebrating her anniversary with her husband. I'm sending you both in as a honeymooning couple, everything has already been taking care of by Tanner. You have around a day before your flight leaves to make sure you can be convincing in public and private. We don't know how closely you will be watched. We have to move fast, we've booked you a villa for two weeks, right next door to the one they are in at this moment in time. They are going to be there for the next four/five days. So you'll have to work quickly." He explained.

"Where will we be going?" Bond asked as he glanced over to Q, who was still quiet, which worried the agent a little.

"Hawaii," he replied his voice soft as he knew of Q's fear.

"What!" Q exclaimed as he looked wide eyed at M, "I can't, I can't do it, I just…" he trailed off as he began to panic a little at the thought of having to fly.

Bond moved a little closer to him as he remembered what Moneypenny had said when she had flown out to him in Shanghai, Q was afraid of flying. Though from what he gathered from Q's reaction, it wasn't just fear, it was a lot more than that. Q looked terrified of the thought of having to get onto a plane. Bond reached over and placed a calming hand on his arm and gave it a gentle squeeze, wondering what the story was behind Q's fear.

"Don't worry Q, I'll be right there with you," Bond reassured quietly as best as he could. In truth all he wanted to do was to go up to Q and take him in his arms and make sure he was properly comforted and to tell him that everything would be fine, but for now, this would have to do for now.

"I'm sorry Q," M apologised, as he looked to the younger man, "But we really have no choice. You will be the only one that may just be able to get through the laptops encryptions. I wouldn't trust this to anyone else." He added, he could still see the fear in Q's eyes, and that didn't sit right with him, having to send someone who was so terrified out, "Medical should be able to give you something to help on one of the longer flights at least, and something to help coming back." He added softly, his tone caring as he spoke.

"Yes sir," Q's voice was now subdued and part of him wanted to shout and scream about having to fly. It was only the presence of Bond's hand on his arm that stopped him. He wanted to grab hold of that hand and not let go until the nightmare was over, he knew James would ground him.

M looked to the both of them, a part of him could see that they would be able to pull this off. There was another part of him also wondered what the consequences would be for them, as he could see that the two of them were close, "Right, in this file are your cover stories, your past and such. If someone was to try and trace you through the system, what is in here will be what they will find. Memorise it as best as you can. I'm not expecting miracles," He told them both as he handed over the file to Bond. He then opened a small drawer and pulled out two small boxes and handed them over to Q, "The wedding rings." He told them as Q opened one of the boxes and looked at it, "they are plain gold bands, but you can always add to them, something of a personal touch that would work well with the covers you have. I have no doubt that you Q may have something to add to them," he smiled to the younger man who he could see was already calculating what he could do to the rings.

"I can think of a few things," Q said softly. He still couldn't believe that he was going to have no choice but to get onto a plane once again.

"Well, I believe the two of you should head down to Q-Branch and get things sorted down there. After that, make sure to head home early and get some suitable clothing packed and ready for your flight tomorrow afternoon. Also, get to know each other a little better, become comfortable with each other. You will have to act like a newly happily married couple while you are there don't forget." M told them both, a small smile on his face.

"Yes sir," Q said as he stood up, heading towards the door. He wanted to get a start on modifying the rings for the two of them.

"Sir," Bond said with a nod, as he too stood up and followed Q out of the room. The two headed back down to Q-Branch to get ready for their joint mission.

M watched them go and decided that this would be the perfect time to try and sort out the problems that were going on in Q-Branch. He would have to have things sent forwards, telling them that Q was out of reach. When he wasn't, since he would only be communicating with M, Tanner and Moneypenny. The mission was too important for anyone else to know about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos. I'm happy that you are all enjoying it so far, please comment and tell me what you all think so far!
> 
> Edited - 16th December


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Bond doesn't belong to me, I'm just having a little fun while I can, and I will try and put them all back where they belong when I am finished.

**The Heart In The Storm**

**Chapter Eight**

Q and Bond reached Q-Branch and walked into Q's empty office, the younger man locked the door behind them both and went over to his chair and sat down. Q gave a heavy sigh as he thought about having to fly for the mission, it wasn't going to be fun, even thinking about it almost caused him to go into a panic attack. Bond watched the young man as his breathing began to grow short. He moved over and hit the button which turned the windows black to any looking in. The agent knew that Q wouldn't want people to see him as he began to panic.

"Q," he said softly as he knelt down and pulled the younger man to him, off his chair and into his arms. Q grabbed onto him as Bond talked softly, "it's all right, just breath, in… and out…" he told him as he did his best to get Q to calm down a little.

Bond could feel the other shake a little as he kept up his soft words, hoping that he would be able to calm Q down before he ended up having to call Medical to come and help. He couldn't help but wonder again, what caused this reaction, he would have to ask and he didn't know if he would be able to wait until after work to find out. He smiled a little as he could feel Q's breaths beginning to calm down a little.

Q was slow in getting himself under control, "thank you Bond," he whispered, feeling ashamed of himself for letting things get out of hand.

"You're welcome, and don't worry, and please call me James," James said as he still held Q in his arms, enjoying the feel of the young man as he settled against him.

Q relaxed against James with a soft smile, "I know you're wondering what could cause that, I know I would be." He said as the smile quickly left. I don't know if I will be able to tell you without another attack," he added as an after thought.

"I'll be right here with you," James said as he tightened his hold on the slim man, not liking that he felt so thin.

Q nodded as he reluctantly moved away, "Sorry," he winced a little as he stood up.

James stood up as well, keeping a smile on his face as he said, "Don't worry, we all have some things that make us freeze and panic." Though he didn't say what it was for him.

"Yeah," he said as he sat down on his chair again and pulled out the two boxes, putting them on the desk.

"Are you all right now Q?" He then asked, still a little concerned.

Q looked up and over to him and shook his head, "not really, still feel a little panicky, it's just flying, I'm going to have to go on a plane James, and I really don't know if I can actually handle it without going into a full blown panic attack." He answered as best as he could, his voice quiet.

James stood beside him and leaned against the desk next to Q's chair and placed a hand onto his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze, "I'll be right there with you, and I'll be going my very best to help you get through it. So don't worry too much, I'll be right beside you." He reassured him as he smiled down to him.

Q nodded as he felt just that little bit better, he paused a moment as another thought came to him, "This will be awkward, I don't know if I can even remember how to act when I'm with someone," his voice tried to go for light and joking, but fell a little short and ended up sounding melancholy.

James looked him over and smiled, "I think we'll do fine, we'll do what M said and leave work early so we have some time to figure out how to be with each other. We have to be comfortable with each other, and while I know that we are friends, this can be hard on a friendship if we don't work it all out before hand. So we'll spend the night as a couple, to make sure that you will be comfortable with everything when we are being observed by people." He then paused for a moment as he added, "We should go over the cover stories as well, coming up with a few things as well, since these will only have the basics."

Q nodded in agreement, there wasn't much choice in them going as a couple, but he just hoped that this wouldn't ruin their friendship, even though he knew that he wouldn't be comfortable with anyone else, "Okay, I should get to work on these for our mission," he then said as he pulled the two ring boxes towards him and opened them up, taking the rings out. "Anything you wish to out in the inscription to make them more personalised?" he asked as he looked up to him.

James thought for a moment as he smirked and then answered, "Yes, there is something, but can it be done without you finding out until later one?"

Q thought for a moment, a little curious as he answered, "Yes you can, we just have to program the machine and put in what you want, and it does it."

"Good, I have an idea for your one, if you don't mind," he smiled to him.

Q smiled back and said, "I don't mind, and I'll do yours."

"Good," James grinned as he wondered what the younger man would come up with, glad that he was able to get Q's mind off the fact that they would be flying tomorrow.

Q nodded, "Right, I'm going to put some tracker into the rings, the one I have been working on recently is tiny, it will be perfect with these as I can make it so it fits into a small dip in the inside and then cover it up so its seamless. I'm going to have them off, and will only respond and activate when I sent the signal to them, so no one will be able to find out that they are trackers. I'll be sending M the program needed to activate them as well, so if there is a need, he will be able to use them." He said softly as he told James of the modification he would be doing on it. It was only a precaution, but one he felt maybe needed.

"All right, you get to work on that, and when that's done, we'll have them inscribed," James nodded, satisfied about the work that Q would be doing.

"Yes," Q smiled to him.

"Then, we get out of here, nice and early. Take you on a date, to see how we can act with each other, I want to make sure that you will be comfortable with all this, it's not the normal thing you would do." He said, "We'll also take the time to get to know one another better," he added as he then thought of something else as he asked, "Should we go to my place or to your place after the date?" he wondered where Q would feel the more comfortable after it.

"After a date, I think I would feel more comfortable going to my place, we could always just order take out instead?" he then suggested, a soft smile on his face.

James nodded, "We'll go to your place then, and tough, we're going on the date, I'll be making arrangements, nothing to fancy though, I actually want you to relax a little. Maybe a home cooked meal would be something nice for another day, if we ever get the chance to get out of work on time."

"Okay, as for the home cooked meal, it would be nice for once" Q nodded, liking the idea of a proper home made meal, "I have to say I a little leery about leaving Q-Branch for so long. I don't know what will happen without me here," He murmured a little, hoping that he wasn't going to come back to a ruined department and maybe even a demotion, he liked his job.

"It will be fine," James reassured him, not mentioning anything about going to M about the trouble that Q was having in Q-Branch.

Q nodded, hoping that it would be true, but set to work as James opened the file and got a start on looking it over, occasionally telling Q something that he though the young man should know. Though they would be going through it again later on more thoroughly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful comments and the kudos. I do hope you carry on enjoying this fic, please comment and tell me what you all think!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Bond doesn't belong to me, I'm just having a little fun while I can, and I will try and put them all back where they belong when I am finished.

**The Heart In The Storm**

**Chapter Nine**

James drove them a little further away from MI6 that he normally would when they went to lunch. Q looked around, as the streets went by, wondering a little of where they were going. James had told him that he was taking Q out for dinner after work, but hadn't said where. Q had thought they would go to the small restaurant they normally went to. But they were heading in a totally different direction, he looked over the James and frowned, he wanted to ask, but he was feeling a little uncomfortable at that moment in time.

James glanced over as he stopped at the lights, he could see that Q was feeling a little uncomfortable with thing, and he just hoped that he would be able to sort that out soon. He didn't want to lose the friendship he had with Q, and this mission could possibly cause that. James had booked a table at a restaurant he had gone to some months ago, one Alec had dragged him to, he had enjoyed the food and the atmosphere, and he hoped that it would put Q at ease.

James was soon pulling into the car park and parked his car. He looked over to Q and smiled, "come on," he said as he got out and set the alarm after Q had done the same.

Q looked at him, wondering what the smile was about, "What is it?" he asked, curiously.

"It's just nice to see you get out of the office without any of the usually tactics I use to get you to agree to join me for lunch." He said, thought that wasn't really the reason why James was smiling, as he followed him to the restaurant.

Q shook his head, a small smile on his face, as he told James, "Silly reason I think, I do go with you to lunch."

"Maybe, but a lot of the time we go late, as you're working hard, and I know you don't like to be disturbed too much, even if it is fun to rile you up at times." He chuckled a little over the reaction he had been able to get from Q over the last year.

Q sighed as they walked into the restaurant, "You can be like a child at times, you know that."

James just smiled as he went to the Maitre'D and said, "Talk for two under the name of Bond."

"Yes," he smiled politely, "Please follow me," as he led the two of them to a table and handed over a menu to each of them.

The two sat down and looked over the menu, it didn't take them long to chose what they wanted and ordered it as the waitress came over to them. They waited until she had come back with their drinks before they began to talk, not wanting anyone to over hear them. James was happy that he had specified a secluded part of the restaurant for them to have their meal in.

"Right," James said, "About his holiday," he carried on, not really wanting to call it a mission, just in case.

"I'm not going to enjoy the journey there or back. I have something to ease my anxieties, but it won't stop them completely. And they will wear off by the time we get to the second flight," Q said, his nervous making him shake a little.

James reached over and took hold of one of his hands and gave a gentle reassuring squeeze, he rubbed a thumb over the back of the hand, hoping to calm him down a little, "Like I said, I will be right there with you, and later, if you are up to it, why don't you tell me what has you so afraid."

Q thought for a second and then nodded, "Okay," he turned his hand over and laced fingers with James, feeling comforted by the action.

James smiled as he gave another squeeze as the waitress came over to them and brought their appetiser over, and set them down in front of them, "Thank you," he smiled and nodded to her, she smiled back and left the two alone.

Q took a bite and said softly, "Hopefully, this holiday, wont be too hard and I won't mess it up."

James shook his head as he swallowed his food, "Don't worry, I think we should be fine. You don't mind if when we are walking around, that we will be holding hands?" he then asked softly.

Q shook his head and smiled, "No problem with that," he chuckled lightly as he added, "I've been in relationships before James, though it had been a while."

James looked over to him curiously and asked softly, "And how long has a while been?"

Q rolled his eyes at James' curiously as he gave a more details answer that James expected, "I think not long after I joined Q-Branch, he didn't like the fact that I couldn't talk about my work and that I would often be asked to do overtime. Hen again, I didn't know what Q was training me up to take over. After him there was one other, but he too didn't last long, that was just before I got promoted to R. So, it's been about five years." James could hear the hint of loneliness in Q's voice as he spoke of his last two relationships.

James nodded as he then said, "Okay," he didn't really know what he could say to that, with the sound of Q's voice tugging at him a little.

"So, it's been a while, but I don't think I've forgotten anything about being in a relationship James." He smiled softly to him.

The two carried on eating as they drifted into companionable silence. They soon finished their food and sipped at the wine, as the plates were taken away and their Main course was brought out. More wine was poured, though James wouldn't be drinking much more, as he was driving.

"So," James said softly as he took a bite of grilled chicken, "You would be all right with us kissing on occasions, and cuddling. I don't want to make you uncomfortable at all," he mentioned wondering what Q would be open to and all right with.

"I'll be fine with all of that, I know what it is part of the holiday, and that it is necessary for our cover, so you don't have to worry," Q reassured him quietly, though part of him wouldn't mind for the kissing and cuddling to be real instead of just pretend.

James nodded slightly, he wondered a little about what else they could come across and then remembered something from the mission relief that he hadn't told Q yet, "The villa that we are going to be staying in, only has the one bedroom, and the one bed. So I hope you don't mind sharing with me." He told him softly.

Q looked up from his meal and pondered that for a few moments, taking a few absent bites of his chicken, "it will be fine. We can't have one of us sleeping out on the couch at all, so we'll have to suck it up and deal with it. It should be fine though, not like we going to be jumping each others bones," he smiled over to him, keeping his voice light, as a slight blush heated his checks.

James smiled back, he couldn't help the thought of how adorable Q looked as he blushed, "Good to hear, and be warned, I can be a bit of a cuddlier." He gave fair warning as he watched Q's blush deepen at the words.

"Erm," he stammered a little as he then said, "okay," not really knowing how to respond to that as they slowly finished their main meal.

"If you don't mind I think we should head to mine first, I'd like to get a few things packed," James then said as desert was laid before them. He decline more wine, but noted that Q had a little more, he wondered how high Q's alcohol tolerance was, since he didn't want the other to not be able to that the mild sedative that the younger man had gotten from medical before they left.

"That's okay, I understand that you need to pack as well, though I think I may have to buy a few things tomorrow, I don't really have any clothes that would be suitable for Hawaii." He said with a wry smile.

James smiled back and shook his head as he swallowed a bite of the Tiramisu, enjoying the delicate balance between the espresso, cocoa and mascarpone, "Don't worry, Eve took care of that, she said you wouldn't have anything, so she went and brought a load of things to chose from, all in your size. They are in the trunk of my car. They just have to be packed away, she had them washed as well."

Q gave a grateful sigh, and reminded himself to thank Even when he next saw her, "Oh, that's good," he smiled, he hated shopping.

James chuckled at that reaction as they are the last of their desert. He watched as Q drank the last of his wine, while he quickly paid the bill while the other was distracted. The two stood up as Q protested James paying for everything, though not in his normal way. The double-oh could see that the upcoming mission was unsettling the younger man. He led the way to the care and dead for his flat, the two went silent.

He was soon opening the door to his third floor flat and let Q inside. He watched as the younger man started looking around the room, "Sit down for a bit, I shouldn't be long." He said with a smile as he made Q jumped a little.

"Okay," he nodded back as he sat down on he dark leather couch and carried on looking around the room as James went to his bedroom. It was nicely decorated in earth tones, a large bay window dominated one side of the room, as a large bookcase, filled with books, took over another. There was an entertainment system, though it didn't look like it got much use.

Q couldn't help himself as he stood up once again and went over to the bookcase. He looked through the books that where there, smiling at the number of language books, and fiction books. He had to wonder how many were able to see this par of James. He ran light fingers over the spines of the more classic books that James had in hi collection.

"I enjoy reading quite a bit," James said from behind, making Q jump again.

"I can see, but then again, so do I." He smiled a littler nervously as he turned around.

James took three books from he shelves as he said, "I like something o read, and since this should be a quiet mission, and not with me running off and leaving things behind. I think I'll actually take a few with me to read."

"I might do that as well," Q said softly as James finished packing.

James smiled as he led the way out of his flat and to his car. He put his suitcase in the boot, along with the clothes Eve got for Q and got in. He pulled out and listened to Q as he was told where to go, smiling as he wondered a little of what Q's home would look like. They would be spending the rest of the night going over their cover, and trying to make sure that both of them would be comfortable with it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos, I'm happy that you are enjoying this fic so far. There is still a lot that I need to do before it is over.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Bond doesn't belong to me, I'm just having a little fun while I can, and I will try and put them all back where they belong when I am finished.

** The Heart In The Storm **

** Chapter Ten **

Q led the way to his second floor flat, collecting the mail from his mailbox as he walked past it. He reached his door, and instead of taking out a key, he went to the knocker and moved it aside after making sure that there was no one else in the hallway. He typed in a eight digit code and a click sounded. It was only then that Q took out a key and opened his door. He walked inside and went to a key pad that was set in the wall. He quickly typed in another code, this time twice as long and a beep sounded in the flat.

Q turned to smile to James and said softly, "The codes change daily," he then let James into his home, a shy smile on his face, no one else had been in his home. He had moved into the place not long after the explosion, when he became Q. He walked along the small corridor, James following him silently, carrying the shopping that Eve had done for Q, dropping it just inside the doorway, as they then walked into the living room. "Well, this is my home," he smiled shyly as he came to a stand still in the middle of the living room.

James looked around with a smile, the room was done nicely in tones of light and dark blue, it reminded him of the tranquil sea, and could easily imagine sitting in here and reading. There were a number of bookcases dotted around the room, and each of he was full to bursting. He could tell that they weren't all non-fiction books. A large entertainment system was in the corner of the room, with a few DVDs settled next to it. A laptop was settled on the coffee table, waiting for its owner to come back.

"It feels calming in here," James said after a few moments of looking around, a smile on his face.

"I made it like this to remember my family, we lived on the coast, in Cornwall," he smiled sadly as he then added, "You can sit down you know, oh and would you like some tea, I might even have some coffee around here?" he asked as he wondered if James would like a drink.

"Tea is good enough for me, I've noticed that I tend to drink it more when I'm around you." He smiled in answered.

Q nodded his head as he went into the kitchen and made them both some tea, it didn't take him long to make them, and he walked back into the living room and handed over a mug over to James and sat himself down on the couch, right next to him.

"May I ask you a question?" James asked softly, wondering if he was all right in what he wanted to ask.

Q looked to him and replied just as softly, "You want to know about my family," he got a nod from James as he took a deep breath and answered him, "I was eleven, we were coming back from taking Nate to football practice. Nathan, my older brother, loved football, and other sports. My mum was the same, loved sports. I'm more like my dad, loved my books and tinkering with things. My favourite memories are of the times me and my dad would be messing around with something, taking it apart and trying to put it back to together, and often failing, much to mum's annoyance." He smiled softly as he dropped a little as he then added, "We were coming back from one of Nate's practises, a drunk driver crashed into the car. My mum died instantly, Nate a few days later. My dad lapsed into a coma, he held on for another two weeks before he too passed away. I myself was in a coma as well, I woke three days after my dad has passed away. I don't think I said a work for over a year after that. I lost my whole family and I couldn't comprehend it. I had no other family, grandparents had died years previous, no aunts or uncles. I was all alone." He said as he stood up and went over to one of the bookcases.

James watched him go, a sad look in his blue eyes, he knew what it was like to lose you family, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Q smiled as he walked back towards him, a picture in his hand, "My family." He said simply as he handed the picture over.

James took it and looked at the picture, he could see a tall lanky man that looked a lot like Q, the only difference was the eyes they were a warm dark brown, alight with mischief. Next to him was a slightly shorter woman, long light brown hair, slightly wavy reached her waist. Her eyes were like both of her sons, a bright green. There were two boys standing in from of them both, one was tall, athletic looking, short light brown hair, happy mischievous green eyes. The young teens an arm wrapped around the younger kid. The younger one looked around ten. He knew as soon as he saw those calm green eyes that it was Q. There was a beaming smile on his face as he looked to the camera, in his arms he held a trophy of some kind, he couldn't make out the words thats to a light that was shining on it.

James looked from the happy kid over to Q, "You look really happy," he smiled gently.

Q nodded, "yeah, I had taken part in a since fair and won first place. Nate was ecstatic for me, even though it meant that I would be join his class a few weeks later. The competition was for those in his year group, if I made one of the top five I would be able to move up. I placed first, so I moved into Nate's class and got out of Primary School. He kept a good eye on me over the year, it was during the summer holidays following it that they were killed." He told him as he looked to the picture.

James looked at him and wondered, "What happened to you afterwards?"

Q picked up his tea and took a sip, "I was almost thirteen when I finally found another family that I felt comfortable with. They had two older children and one younger, all of them orphans, like me. We got on really well, even though I was in the same classes as one of the older ones. Anne and Tony were a really nice couple, they looked after us well. Matt and Greg, the two older ones helped me out a lot when it came to school, since I was doing my AS-Level along with Matt, Greg was in the year below, finishing off his GCSE's. Adam, was the one younger than me, he was ten. He hung around all the time, and I did my best to be a brother to him, as did the others, he was the type to get into trouble a lot." Q smiled as he thought about the three. "It was almost Christmas, and Anne has family in Ireland, Matt and Greg had gone on before us on an earlier flight, since they were over booked. We took the next flight out, there was a lot of turbulence as we were going over, which scared me. When we were landing we went over the end of the runway, into a ditch. Tony died a few days later, Anne was injured badly that we were all taken from her, even though she didn't want us to leave. She lives with her sister over in Ireland. Greg, Matt, Adam and I keep in touch with her, and see her as much as we can. I was fifteen, almost sixteen when that happened. Anne still thinks of us as her kids, and we still think of her as family." He told him as he took another sip, "They all believe that I work in an IT company. They don't know what I actually do. Most of my life is deleted, so no one can connect my personal life with Q." He added.

James nodded softly, "I can see why you're afraid of flying now." He paused and drank the rest of his tea as he then added, "I think we should get things packed away and ready for tomorrow." He told him a he looked over, "I know what it's like to loose family," he murmured.

Q looked at him and nodded, "Yeah."

James smiled, there were a large number of orphans working at MI6, and it was a similar story for nearly all the agents working there. It wasn't that often that you would find a similar story for those that worked in house, and not out in the field. Q got up and packed away everything that Eve had brought for him, as well as a few other things that might be needed. He walked back over to the sofa when he was finished, causing James to look up.

"Oh have you had a look at the file and what they are calling you?" James asked as he got up and went over to his bag and pulled out the file, "Here," he said as he handed it over.

Q opened it and shook his head as soon as he saw the name, "you would think they might have a little more imagination that calling me Quincy, thought, to be honest with you, I did expect them to call me Quintin." He joked a little as he then looked at it all, "IT manager, you're my new husband, work in a different place, so I think we should stick to the truth as much as possible and say that we first met at the Gallery, if anyone asks." He suggested, a smiled on his face.

James chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, that would work best, the best covers are the ones that stick mainly to the truth. Oh, rings." He said as he pulled out the one he had engraved out of his pocket, in its small box.

Q chuckled as he pulled out his own ring box, the two traded boxes and opened them, eager to look at the descriptions that they had put on them, "Youthful Innovation," he smiled, "Our first meeting, appropriate I think." He chuckled slightly as James took it and put it on him, causing Q to blush a little.

James nodded as he then read his own and chuckled, "Ageless Efficiency." He shook his head as he quickly put it on, before Q could do the same to him.

"Great minds think alike, is all I can say for that one James," he laughed as James soon joined in. "I'll set up the guest room for you in a while." He said with a smile.

James nodded in agreement, "That would be fine, thank you."

"So, want to watch a film?" I have a large collection in my bedroom," Q smiled at him, James nodded and stood up, following Q into the bedroom, "I keep them in here, since I tend to watch them a little more in the bedroom than out there." He smiled shyly.

James nodded in understanding, he did the same, unless Alec was over. The some would end up in the living room. They soon picked out a film, and went back into the living room. Q put it on and they settled back down on the sofa side by side. They talked softly through the film, hashing out more details about the background, and the things that they would need to know for their cover to work. James could tell as the film was ending that Q was feeling a little nervous about tomorrow.

"Q," James said softly as Q stood up at the end of the film.

"Hmm," he replied, distracted.

James stood up and went over to him, wrapping his arms around him and holding him, "I think maybe tonight I should sleep in your bed, it might help keep you calm. I can see that thinking about tomorrow and the flight is making you really nervous."

Q nodded against him, as he couldn't help but lean into him a little more, "Okay." He agreed easily.

The two soon got ready for bed and climbed in, Q was stiff as he lay on his back. James shook his head a little as he pulled Q closer to him and held him gently. It didn't take long for Q to relax against him and drift off to sleep. James smiled as he soon drifted off to sleep as well, enjoying the feeling of having Q in his arms, and knowing that the next week he would have that opportunity to do it even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, so happy to see that you are enjoying it so far.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own James Bond.
> 
> I still have a long way to go with this one. Have twenty chapters planned out and its around the halfway mark, maybe a third of the way through the plot by that point.

**The Heart In The Storm**

**Chapter Eleven**

James glanced over to Q, he could see that the younger male was pale, and had even begun to shake slightly. He wished that there was something he could do to help him. He sighed quietly as he pulled away from the traffic lights as they turned green. He was soon turning into the long stay car park, and parked up. He got out of the car and watched as Q did the same. The double-oh agent got their luggage and turned to Q.

"Don't worry Q, we'll be there soon enough," he tried to reassure him as he locked the car up and the two walked together into the airport.

Q looked to him and nodded, "I know, I just want to get this over with, just want to go home already." He told his friend, almost mournfully.

James smiled to him, he could tell that he was trying to show a string front, even thought the man's voice was shaking as he spoke, "Well, we've got this flight and then anther, with around three hours between them, can you take your medication for both flights?" he asked as they stepped up and handed over their things at the check in desk.

"No, I can only take them for one, and since the first one is the longest, I'm going to take it for this one." Q replied as their luggage was taken away.

The two descended into silence as they went through check in and security, knowing that their luggage would be fie with their weapons inside them. James was a veteran at getting them through the security all over the world. It didn't take them long for the two of them to be sitting in one of the many cafes that were dotted around the place.

"I think I should take the meds now," q said softly as he brought them out from his pocket. It was a small blister pack, it had been scrutinised by security, thankful that it was on a list of medication that was safe to go through, and one of the many that people took when they were afraid to fly.

"How long until they begin to work?" the double-oh agent asked him.

"They take around an hour to really kick in, they leave me feeling slightly disorientated, though sometimes they are not that effective on me, I've built up a tolerance I suppose." He answered as he too the pill and then settled back into his chair.

James nodded, not liking the idea that they wouldn't help, "Well, soon enough we'll be in Hawaii, sitting in the glorious sun, enjoying a little free time, since we'll be there for the full two weeks, to make sure that there are no suspicions if we leave right after them. They will only be there for a few more days." He smiled, trying to get the young quartermaster to look on the brighter side of this mission.

Q smiled a little, "I have to admit that it does sound nice, it's been a while since I've been able to relax away from work, or even go on a holiday."

James chuckled softly, though there was a pang of sadness that rushed through him, "I know, so enjoy it while you can, because I can see that you need it, you look worn out, and washed out as well." The slight worry he had for his friend coming through as he spoke.

"I know, things are just a little out of control at work at the moment. I've known I was going to take the position since old Booth came to see me when I entered uni at 16. He said he had been watching my advancement through the education system. I started work their properly as soon as I reached adulthood, taking over Kelly's position when I reached 21 and had enough training," he said, mentioning the name of the old R before him, who had retired just over a year ago, before Silva's attack.

"You've been groomed for it?" James asked, he didn't like the sound of that.

"Practically, though if I didn't want to do it, I knew I could turn it down and they would have made sure to help me go else where." Q smiled as he remembered Booth talking about it all the time, making sure that Q would be all right in taking his place in another decade or two.

"All right, still don't like it that much, but I know what they can be like at times," he smiled back at him, "Come on then Quincy, let's go," he said, now using the codename, knowing it would be best if they started doing so now and not later.

Q nodded and stood up, shaking as the two of them walked to their terminal. James took hold of his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze as they walked, hoping to give him as much comfort as he could. It didn't take them long to be sat in first class, both glad of the extra room. James had taken the window sea, pulling down the blind so that Q couldn't see out. The flight filled up and was soon moving down the taxiway. The grip that Q had on James' hand became stronger, and James almost winced at the pain of it, but instead just squeezed back.

The plane started down the runway and the grip did make him wince that time. A small squeak came from his friend as James turned to him, greed eyes were now closed tightly. Soon the play took to the air, Q was now shaking hard, his breathing was slightly erratic, but not the full blown panic it would be if he hadn't take the medication. James didn't even want to think of what the next flight would be like for him, since he wouldn't have that help.

The ding came on overhead as the light for the seat belts went off, James undid his quickly and did the same for Q when he didn't move eyes still clenched shut. He lifted up the arm that separated the two seats and pulled the almost unresisting form towards him and held him close, running a calming hand through thick brown locks.

"James?" a quiet voice questioned.

"Hush Quincy, just relax, I'm right here," he comforted him as Q started to relax against him.

"Thanks, just talk to me, just tell me something, anything just talked. Take my mind off what's gong on around me," Q almost pleaded as he glanced up from the comfortable position he had on James' shoulder.

James smiled to him as he started talking, telling Q about one of the early times he and Alec had gone out drinking, and this one not long after the two joined MI6. He detailed as mush as he could, making sure to paint a picture of a run down pub, and two lonely blokes on the pull. Alec getting the attention of a beautiful looking woman with bright red hair and leaving with her, only to walked back less that twenty minutes later, wide eyed as he told James that the woman wasn't a woman but a man.

Q couldn't help the nervous laughter that bubbled up, "Tell another one?" he asked quietly.

James nodded as he carried on telling one story after another, about his past, with old friends and new. Hours later the sign came back on and Q and James buckled up, feeling a little calmer that he had when they had first taken off. Though the young man knew that it was because of James and not the medication that hadn't worked properly, but was now really wearing off.

They landed with little fuss, they got off the plane and went to the lounge area to wait for their next flight to be called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the brilliant comments and the kudos, so happy to see so many loving this one! I have loved writing it so far, and I know I will continue doing so!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Bond doesn't belong to me, I'm just having a little fun while I can, and I will try and put them all back where they belong when I am finished.
> 
> Sorry its late, have been busy writing my new fic, a Sherlock one, which will be posted around May time.

**The Heart In The Storm**

**Chapter Twelve**

James' phone beeped not long after he had turned it back on after they disembarked from the plane. He looked at the text message that had come through and smiled when he saw who it was from. He glanced over to Q, who looked a little more human after washing up a little in the bathroom. The young Quartermaster stilled looked tired and worn, but James was beginning to get used to that.

"Moneypenny has us booked into one of the nicer restaurants here, as I'm hungry, I wonder if you are?" he questioned as he looked over, quickly getting the other mans attention.

"I think it would be best to have something to eat, I've not had anything to eat since this morning. I couldn't eat the in-flight meal, remember," Q said, a soft smile on his face.

James smiled back as he stood up and held out a hand for Q to take. The young man nodded and took it as he was helped to his feet. Q expected the agent to let him go as soon as he was standing, but James didn't. The two held hands as they walked to the restaurant and had a quiet meal together, going over some of the things that they needed to do to get heir targets to come near them, and maybe, to even trust them a little.

When they had finally finished, they noted that the time had run away from them and they only had half hour till their flight was going to start boarding. Q began to look paler once again at the thought of having to go on a plane. James looked at him and stopped, pulling the younger man against him and held him close.

"I'll be right there with you, all the way." He reassured as Q started to relax against him and laid his head against the slightly taller agent.

Q nodded against him, "I know, but that fear is there, and it just wont leave me, it wont go away."

James could feel eyes on him as he looked up, a few people were giving them looks of disgust, he just glared at them for a few moments until he felt a hand hit him on the chest. He looked down only to see Q glaring back at him a little, "What?" he asked, wondering what the hit was for.

"Stopped flaring at the idiotic masses," Q said, in his more normal tone, the tone made James smile. This was what he was more used to, the calm, collected and confident Q that came through when he was on missions.

"Good to see you back," James told him, a soft smile on his face.

Q looked confused for a moment before smiling, "Sorry, my fear is larger than anything, I just can't put it aside like I want to."

"I know, but I'm missing my sharp and witty Q." He told him.

Q nodded as a voice sounded out calling them for their flight. The two walked to the terminal and were once again seated in first class. The plane was only half full this time, giving them some medium of privacy. Q buckled up and sat back in the chair, his eyes clenched shut, as he felt the engines fire up. Soon they were hurtling down the runway, the take off was smooth.

Once again James quickly pulled Q against him, and started to tell stories once again. Helping Q relax against him. It was during the last part of the flight when the plane gave a sudden jolt as it hit some turbulence. Q gave a frightened aborted yelp as he gripped onto James tightly.

"It's all right, it's just turbulence, don't worry." He soothed as he ran a hand through Q's hair, trying to calm him down.

Q nodded a little as his breathing began to falter, becoming short and almost panicked gasps. James help him tightly as he calmly tried to get Q to listen to him, as James talked, Q listened, as his breathing slowly began to return to normal as his panic attack began to fade.

"All right now?" James asked as he looked down.

"Yes, I think, just want to land now," he answered as he rested against James, shaking slightly, he still felt panicked by what had just happened.

James nodded back and smiled a little as he looked up and noticed the steward had come over to the two of them. People were looking at them as well, from the few seats that were occupied. James gave the young man a small smile as he held Q a little closer. Hoping that the man wasn't going to ask him to let him go, he didn't think Q would be all right if he let him go, he knew that he was keeping the younger man grounded.

"Is everything all right?" the steward asked, looking from the thing and shaking form, with wide green eyes to the blond and blue eyed man that was holding him.

"My husband is scared of flying, the turbulence has scared him a little," James reassured the man that everything was fine.

"All right, the lights will soon come on for the seat belts in a moment, we are about to land." He said as the Captain came over the tannoy and told them all the same thing. The landing was nice and smooth and the two were soon disembarked in Hawaii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that many of you are enjoying this, thank you al for the comments and the Kudos, I do hope you all like this bit!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Bond doesn't belong to me, I'm just having a little fun while I can, and I will try and put them all back where they belong when I am finished.
> 
> Sorry for taking so long in getting the next chapter up, but for the last month it's been one thing after another to bog me down and almost to lost my love of writing. The only thing that kept me going is a new fic, which I will be posting either next week or the week after.
> 
> We are to move house, which I am looking for a new place to live, we said goodbye to our dog Tabby, she was just gone 13. I've had a cold and a slight chest infection again, thankfully nothing like over Christmas. And other bits and bobs that kept cropping up.

**The Heart In The Storm**

**Chapter Thirteen**

The lading went smoothly and the two disembarked, grabbed their luggage from the carousel. James went to the information desk and collected the keys for the rental car that they had ordered, or rather Q had ordered for them before they had left London. James looked over to Q, who was a lot more relaxed than he had been that morning when they had left Q's flat. They got into the car, and James drove the short distance to the resort they would be staying at, it took them less then an hour.

"We have to check into the front desk and get the keys to the Villa that Tanner had booked for us, we're already looked a the map of the place, and I can see that our target will be in the next door villa. There is basically only a small fence between the two of us, which is good. Might make seeing and meeting them a little easier." James explained what he had learned from the file, though he knew that Q would have it memorised as well.

"I know, we will have to think of something to get them to interact with us." Q nodded, this would be the last time they would be able to talk freely about their mission, they had already planned to have a few drives, so that they would be able to talk. Not only that but Q had brought a de-bugger with him as well, that would be able to detect them, though they wouldn't be able to stop them, as it could easily blow their cover.

James got out of the car, telling him to remain behind as he went inside he main lobby of the resort that they would be staying at. He walked over to the young woman that was standing there, a polite and welcome smile on her face. He smiled back as he came to a stop.

"Hello sir," she greeted him as she then asked, "How can I help you?"

"I'm James Alexander, my husband and I have a villa booked for two weeks, I've come to collect the keys." He smiled in answer.

"Ah yes, Mr Alexander, welcome." She nodded as he pulled out a small packet of information and the two sets of keys for him. "Cleaners will come by the villa every two days unless you don't wish for them. Laundry service will be around each day, just leave everything in the binds outside the front door to be collected, each bin has a specifies colour, or type of wash attached, so please read the information packet that we have provided. Inside is also information on the activities that are going on around the area, and how you can sign up for them. There is of course Wi-Fi available in the Villa, the password is in the packet, it's different for each one." She told him, a small fun down of the information that was in the packet she had given him.

"Right, thank you for the help," James told her as he took the stuff and added, "Good bye."

"Good bye Mr Alexander, if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask," she smiled.

James waked back out and got into his car, he gave a quick glance at the map and then started the car up, "Right, let's get our selves settled," they drove the short way to the one bed roomed Villa that had been rented for them, they would be sharing a bed, but that was to be expected.

James and Q got out of the car and went inside. They looked around the place, getting a feel for the layout. Q began to unpack, pulling out his tablet and laptop as well. James was doing the same with his things. The two finished and Q went to the kitchen, using the tea bags that Q had brought with him to make the two of them some tea. Q reminded himself to pick up some coffee for James, since the agent preferred it in the morning. He had already checked the place for bugs and hadn't found any, but he would be checking often for a while longer yet.

James looked to his phone when it rang, he answered it and smiled as he was greeted by Eve's voice, "Hello Eve."

"James, you have dinner reservations at the resorts restaurant, you'll be at one of the joint tables, you next doors neighbours will be sitting with you." She told him quickly, hoping that things were safe for them.

"All right, we'll got tonight." James said as he then added, "See you when we get back."

"Bye James, and take care of him. M and I have something planned to take care of the Minions and that" she added with a menacing tone to her voice.

"Quincy, we have reservations at the resort restaurant at a joint table tonight." James told him as he hung up the phone and walked into the living room. Q was standing in the open doorway to the pool and sun deck that were to the back of the villa. James could just see their neighbours our oh his peripheral vision, looking at the two of them.

James walked up behind Q, making sure to make a bit of noise as he wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his neck, "James," Q said, a soft smile on his face, "Then lets make the most of what time we have until dinner," he told him, adding, "I want to relax for a bit and get over that flight."

"While you do that, I think I'll have a bit of a swim. I feel a little stiff from sitting so long." He told him, turning him around and giving Q a gentle kiss. They kissed a few more times before they finally broke apart, much to each other's disappointment. Q went to the bedroom, as James did he same, getting some swim wear and changing, while Q looked over the things Eve had brought him, not really liking the selections, but knowing there wasn't much they could do.

Q picked some plain blue shorts, instead of the ones that were a riot of colours. He decided to forgo the T-Shirt, since he was hot, and it wasn't that comfortable for someone that was unused to being out of London. He put on some sunscreen, and sighed when he couldn't put any on his back.

"James!" Q called out as he went outside, James now standing by the pool, about to dive in.

"Yeah Quinn?" he asked as he turned to face him.

Q couldn't help the blush as he finally got a good look at his fake husband. He cleared his throat, "Could you put some sunscreen on my back?" he asked, a little shyly, "I burn easily." He added as he held it out.

"Wouldn't know with all that London fog," he smiled as he took the bottle and the two went over to the lounger, "Lay down on your stomach and relax."

Q looked a little shy as he did so, but lay down on the lounger as James knelt down and began to rub the lotion on. He took the time to massage it in as best as he could. Q couldn't help the small moan of pleasure as he felt the muscles that had been tense from the flight finally relax a little. James smiled as he did so for a while longer, and then stopped, "Maybe I'll give you a nice long massage after dinner tonight," he said as Q turned to him.

"That I would love, your hands are magical." He said as James kissed him and got up, heading to the pool and diving in as Q grabbed the book he had brought out with him and began to read. The two enjoying the sun before they had to get ready for dinner with their targets. It was to get an initial meat with them and to see what they looked like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos, you are all awesome! I think I might need a beta reader for this fic, I know there are a number of mistakes in this one, and others.
> 
> I've been thinking about getting a Tumblr account or something similar, so when things like the long break we just had happens again, you've all been warned and you can see what I am currently working on. What do you all think?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Bond doesn't belong to me, I'm just having a little fun while I can, and I will try and put them all back where they belong when I am finished.
> 
> I now have tumblr - [here](http://duochanfan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I will be using it as a way to keep myself motivated, and to answer any questions you have about my fics or about my writing in general. I will also be using it to post little snippets of fics that I am in the process of writing now, (two snippets are already up). And putting up what I am currently working on or why things are late, or going to be late going up.

**The Heart In The Storm**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Q woke slowly, opening his eyes as the sun streamed through the gaps in the drapes. He moved around a little, and huffed as he felt two arms wrapped around him. He moved some more, trying to escape, but having no luck, "James, let me go, need to get up." Q almost pouted as James just tightened his arms a little. Q sighed a little as he jabbed his elbow into James' gut.

"Hmm," James hummed a little ignoring the gentle jab, he pulled Q closer when he felt another gentle jab into his stomach, "What?" he mumbled as he finally started to wake up.

Q couldn't help but ask, "Are you always this hard to wake up? Or are you purposefully trying to annoy me?" his tone light and teasing.

James opened bleary eyes and looked to Q, who had been able to wriggle around to face the agent, "No, normally I'm quite quick to wake up, a hazard of the job."

Q gave a small smile, as he said softly, "Well, not this time I need to get up, so will you let me go now?" he asked, getting a little annoyed at being trapped. He wasn't used to it, since the last boyfriend he had wasn't that much of a cuddling person, as James apparently was.

"Sorry," he said, a sheepish smile on his face as he loosened his grip on Q and let the younger man get up.

Q got up and rushed to the bathroom, causing James to chuckled a little at the sight. He sighed softly as he lay back in the large luxurious bed and thought about last night's dinner. It had gone well, they knew the names of their targets, and had pretend to find out that they were neighbours. James had no doubt that the two would have been curious and made sure to find out what they could about himself and Q. The two were international criminals, wanted by a number of agencies world wide, and they couldn't be too careful.

Q came back into the room after a few more minutes, already showered and dressed for the day though he still didn't look too happy with what he was wearing, "I feel very uncomfortable, and to be honest I don't think I can wait until I get back home and into some of my more normal clothing." He sighed as he looked to the agent that was still lounging in bed, "and don't you thing you ought to get up?" he said, eyebrow raised in a scolding manor.

James chuckled, "Suppose, though I plan to have a swim first, builds up an appetite, though soon we are going to have to disappear in the bedroom for sometime." He said, as he then added softly, "We need to make them think that we really are a newly married couple." A serious look in his eyes as he looked to the younger man.

Q fought hard against a blush, but it still appeared on the top of his checks as he said softly, "I gathered that, but it should be fine."

"Good," James said, a slight smirk on his face as he swung out of the bed and stood up.

"I think I might join you for a swim," Q then said as he thought about it for a moment, he knew that the two of them would need to be seen as doing things together, and the exercise in the morning might be something that the two of them could do.

James looked over to his shoulder and scrutinised what Q was wearing, "Then aren't you a little over dressed?" a mischievous smile on his face.

Q snorted, "I know that, not go and get ready," he told him, as James did as he was told and left the room, taking the things he needed into the bathroom with him. Q got changed himself and then went out into the living room. He unlocked the patio doors and walked out. The morning was warm, just as it had been during the night, though he could tell that it would get hotter as the day went on. He walked over to the pool, and could just about make out their targets lounging around their own pool.

Q dived in; swimming was the one thing that he did enjoy when he could, often going to one of the swimming pools in London. It was a great way for him to de-stress with his job. It didn't take long for James to join him, as they both swam laps. It was over an hour later when Q finally got out, feeling a little breathless, James stopped his own lap and looked to him.

"I think I done for now," Q smiled to him, causing James to frown a little when he saw how pale the other now was. James swam to the edge of the pool and got out, near to the villa than to where Q was standing on the other side of the pool. Q went over to the lounger that James had placed their towels on and picked one up.

He stopped as he started to walk away, swaying slightly as his vision began to fade. He had pushed himself too hard. Q felt himself begin to crumble as he then felt strong and warms arms around him, thankful that James was there. He was still for a moment and then opened his eyes slowly, his vision back to normal. He looked up, expecting to see warm blue eyes full of concern. Instead he met brown eyes full of concern.

"You all right kid?" the man asked as James was knelling next to them, long with a woman. It was at that moment that Q realised he was looking up in the eyes of Mathew Gallows, the husband of their target, Diane Gallows.

"Quinn?" James called out, his voice full of worry.

"I'm okay, dizzy spell pushed myself a little too hard." He smiled as he looked over to his friend and pretend husband. "Thank you for catching me." He then said to the man that was now helping him up and to sit on the lounger.

"Don't worry," he smiled as James was now sat behind him, holding him close.

"You look quite pale dear, I'll make you some tea," Diane said as she smiled down to him, a motherly feeling was coming from her, even though James and Q both knew that she was ruthless when it came to business.

"I'm all right," he blushed, playing up the helpless card, knowing that it could easily be a way in with the couple.

James chuckled behind him, Q turned his head and looked at him, a pout on his face, "Quincy, I did tell you that you needed to take it easy."

Mathew friend when he asked, "Why would the young kid need to take it easy?" James could tell that there was genuine concern in the voice and had to wonder if he truly did know what his wife was doing, and was he really a part of it like it was reported.

"Quinn tends to work a lot, doing overtime and bringing work home with him," James said softly when Q made a noise of protest, "Quinn, I know you have even slept at the office when we have a big project going on. You push everything away at times, even me and your friends. This is out Honeymoon, we can relax and finally let go, we have two weeks here, and then another week when we get back home to get things sorted before we have to be back at the office," he told him, in reality the week back at home would be their debrief time and recovery time after a mission. Hopefully there wouldn't be anything to recover from and they would be able to just relax instead.

"I'm sorry," Q said softly, looking up to James, his eyes sad, showing the other that he didn't mean to push them away. Though most of it was acting, he knew that he was also trying to say sorry for not trusting James, especially with what was going on in Q-Branch.

"Sounds like you need to let go on this holiday," the man said as he saw the love and concern in the older gentleman's eyes as he looked to his younger partner.

"I hope you don't mind, I made some tea for all of us, not often I get chance from some proper British Earl Grey." Diane said smiling as she came back out side and walked over to them.

"Oh, help yourself," Q smiled, glad that they had no sensitive stuff outside of the locked compartments of their suitcases. He would have thought that the woman would have gone around to make sure they were who they said they were.

"Be careful, she may end up taking the lot with her," Mathew joked as the woman gave him a punch on the arm.

The group chuckled as they sat drinking their tea, each telling the others a little bit about themselves. Thought James and Q told nothing but fakery, they both wondered if there was any truth in what they were being told. Thought they did say they would see about joining each other for dinner when they could, and if Q felt better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos so glad that you are enjoying this one. Still a way to go :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Bond doesn't belong to me, I'm just having a little fun while I can, and I will try and put them all back where they belong when I am finished.
> 
> I now have tumblr - [here](http://duochanfan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I will be using it as a way to keep myself motivated, and to answer any questions you have about my fics or about my writing in general. I will also be using it to post little snippets of fics that I am in the process of writing now, (two snippets are already up).

**The Heart In The Storm**

**Chapter Fifteen**

James Looked around the practically bare kitchen, he would need to go out and get a few things in for them. Especially since Q looked ill at the moment, and with his almost collapse, he was being careful, he didn't want the younger man to become worse. Q was good at pushing things about himself to the side, and hide it. James hadn't heard of anything happening to him, but that didn't mean anything, Q knows how to hide, just as he had done with the mutiny that was going on behind the glass doors of Q-Branch.

He plucked some paper and a pen from the desk in the living room as he went from one room to the other and wrote a quick note for Q. He went back into the kitchen and put it in the middle of the table. He had a feeling that Q was the type to worry, it was just a simple note and to the point, that he would be back as soon as he could and that he was only getting a few things for the kitchen. He knew that they wouldn't want to go out every night to eat. He went into the bedroom and over to where Q was still sleeping on the large, king sized bed. He was curled up, and still looked rather pale compared to his normal skin colour.

James checked him over a little, making sure not to disturb him at all. He then took one set of keys with him and headed out of the Villa. He needed to stop by the information building so he could find a place that sold the necessities for them.

XxXxX

Q opened bleary eyes and looked around the room slowly. He was alone in the bedroom, though it wasn't that odd. He wondered a little about where James was, and what kind of trouble he might get into. He slowly got up off the bed, swaying a little as he stood. He walked into the living room. It was quiet, the sun streaming through the closed patio doors. He looked into the kitchen, noting that there was no sign of anyone in the Villa. He didn't see anything that would give him a clue as to where James could be.

"James!" he called out, a hint of panic now entering his voice as he went outside to make sure he hadn't gone out there for a swim.

The water of the pool was still; a gentle lapping sound came from it, caused by the gentle breeze that was blowing over it. Q shivered a little, he didn't like the fact that Bond hadn't left anything behind telling him where he was, or if something had actually happened to the agent. He had been asleep in bed, oblivious to everything. He quickly went back inside, locking the patio doors behind him as he went to the bedroom and picked up his phone from the bedside table.

He dialled a familiar number and waited for it to be picked up. It rings and rings, and then clicks as its sent to voice mail. Q didn't even let it speak when he put the phone down. Looking at his screen, he then looked around the room once again, to make sure that nothing was out of place. He went over to James' belongings and looked to the compartment that was hidden, James' gun was still in there. It told Q that he didn't feel threatened, or maybe he didn't even have time to get it.

Q grabbed his phone and let it ring one again, as he walked out of the bedroom and towards the living room. This time it went straight to voicemail. He looked up as the door to the villa opened and James walked in, carrying a number of bags with him.

"Where have you been? I've been calling you?" Q said as he went up to James, ignoring the few bags that he was carrying.

James shook his head, "Quinn, I went down to see if I could find some shops or something to get a few things in for us, so we didn't have to leave the villa all the time when we wanted something to eat or drink. I left a note on the kitchen table to tell you where I was, I know you worry."

Q shook his own head as he bit out, trying to keep his temper, "There was no note, I looked."

James rolled his eyes as he walked around the irate Q and looked to the kitchen table when h walked into the room. "It must have fallen to the floor or something." He said softly, now able to understand where the worry was coming from. He put the bags down and knelt down, under the table, in the middle of it, was the small note that he had written to Q. "It must have blown off or something." He frowned as he stood back up, note in hand.

"Where were you? And why didn't you answer your phone?" Q then asked as he looked to the bags and then back to James, "I know what you were doing but not where you were?" he clarified, he hadn't known there were any shops nearby.

"There is a small supermarket about a twenty minute walk from here. I went to reception first and they were able to point it out to me," James told him, "As for my phone, when it rang I did try and get it, but I ended up dropping it, now its gone off and I can't get it back on. You might have to see if you can fix it for me." He gave the younger man his most charming and disarming smile as he plucked the unlucky phone out of his pocket and handed it over.

Q looked at it and told him, "Looks like the battery has come lose, nothing to worry about." He said as he pulled off the back and set it to rights and then closed it up, turning it on.

"Why didn't you use the tracker?" James then asked as he began to put things way, wondering a little why the other had forgotten to use something that he himself had insisted they have in the rings.

Q frowned a moment before it dawned on him, "I forgot," he answered simply, a blush highlighting his face a little.

James frowned as well as he said softly, "I find that a little hard to believe," he moved a little closer to Q as he put down some bread and placed a cool hand on Q's forehead, "looks like you have a bit of a fever," he said as he felt the heat coming from the other.

"I'm fine," he insisted, thought James just shook his head.

"You're not, but you will be if you rest for a while, I'll make something for dinner tonight. We were going to be joining the Gallows for dinner. I think they would understand if we stay in." James said as Q sat down at the table properly as James carried on packing everything away.

"We can use this I think," Q said as he rested his head on his arms, "we'll invite them over to dinner tomorrow. We'll cook, tell them it's a thank you for today, when they helped me." He nodded, his mind coming up with plans quickly as he thought about it.

James looked to him and nodded, "All right, but today you do nothing but rest. You'll need to be on your guard tomorrow." He told him as he agreed to the plan, knowing that it could be just the thing they needed to get the data, "So you, sofa now and rest. I'll start dinner," he said as he went to Q and guided him into the living room and made sure he lay down on the sofa.

Q rolled his eyes but complied, not really having the strength to argue as he began to relax a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and the kudos, glad you're liking this one so far.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Bond doesn't belong to me, I'm just having a little fun while I can, and I will try and put them all back where they belong when I am finished.
> 
> I now have tumblr - [here](http://duochanfan.tumblr.com/)

**The Heart In The Storm**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Q was lying on the sofa resting, as James had wanted. James himself was in the kitchen cooking their dinner. The young quartermaster felt drained and tired and he was also a little cold. Though James had taken care of that with a blanket from the bedroom. He sighed a little as he closed his eyes for a while, letting his lethargy almost drag him to sleep. He jolted when someone knocked on the villa door. He got up, swaying a little as he did so. He gripped the back of the sofa as he tried to get his balance and was about to head to the door when a voice come from behind him.

"Lie back down Quinn, I'll get it," James said softly, a commanding tone in his voice as he gave Q a sharp look. Q sat back down, without an argument; he was just too tired to even try.

James went to the door and opened it, he let two people inside, "Hey, good to see you both." He said, a welcoming smile on his face, as Q tucked himself back under the blanket.

Diane walked in and saw Q; she shook her head, "Oh look at you." Her tone was almost motherly as she walked over to him and felt his forehead, "you have a slightly fever by the feel of it. What a way to spend your honeymoon," she finished, her voice full of sympathy.

"I know, I feel really bad about it. I did tell James to try and have a little fun without me while I sleep. He just won't leave thought." An adoring smile was on Q's face as he looked to his fake husband.

"You're an idiot if you think I would leave you on your own. Who knows what you'll do. Probably over do things and get even worse." James said with a chuckled as he gave Q a soft kiss.

"Most likely," Q smiled back and the two kissed once more, a little deeper this time.

"Oh you two are so in love aren't you," Diane said softly as she looked to the two of them, "you should get a doctor out for him thought James, just in case it is something a little more serious than you think." She advised him.

"I think I will if he gets any worse, he doesn't like them that much though," he smiled as he looked down at Q and then back to their target.

"You needn't talk, you're just as bad." Q snorted with a small but tired grin on his face.

James chuckled and nodded, "And you railroad me there, just as I do you."

Q nodded and then looked to their guests, "I'm sorry about ignoring you, but as you can guess we wont be going to dinner tonight. I still feel drained and tired."

Michael chuckled and shook his head, "You don't worry about that, you get some rest and get better. We still have tomorrow and the next day to get to know you."

Q thought for a moment and an idea came to him. He looked to James and wished that he could find a way to tell him. "How about tomorrow night you come here and we have dinner together. We wont have everyone else around distracting us and calling for our attention. James is a good cook as well, and so am I," Q suggested with a warm smile as he looked to the two of them.

"I don't know," Diane said softly, "I don't want you to push yourself, you should be resting."

Q shook his head and gave a little cough, he took a deep breath afterwards and told her, "I'll be fine. I may not be up to much, but a nice meal with some new friends would be great."

"Then if you don't mind what your young husband is roping you into, I'd like that." Michael grinned over to James.

"It's fine with me, Quinn rules the roost in our house. If you know what I mean." He laughed, earning him a smirked from Q.

"James!" he exclaimed in mock embarrassment, chuckling slightly after trying to hit him on the arm.

James grinned to him and sent him a wink as he looked to the two before him, "So, tomorrow, a good meal for dinner right here."

"Yep, and you take it easy. Let that man of yours pampered you a little. You can tell that's all he wants to do." Diane said as the two of them got up and walked towards the door, James following to let them out.

"Thanks for coming by," James told them as he added quietly, "I think it might have picked up his spirits a little, with having dinner tomorrow, I know being ill is getting him down, especially as this is our honeymoon."

"You just take care of him, and if you need to, call me on this number to cancel, or if you need any help during the night. Mainly in case he gets any worse. We know quite a few people around here, as well as a good doctor." Diane told him as she handed over a card with her mobile number on it.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." He smiled, a grateful look on his face.

The two walked out of the villa, saying goodbye one last time before James closed the door and walked back into the living room with Q and asked him, "Want to tell me what the game plan is?"

"Since they know that I am ill, I can fake needing to lay down for a while. While I do that, I can actually go out and over to theirs to get the data. You just have to convince them to wait for me to come back out, say you may want a bit of company. You're worried, such things like that." Q suggested as he looked up to him and coughed once more.

"Sounds like more than tiredness and exhaustion with you," James said as he thought over the plan a little. "All right, we'll plan it more after dinner, which should be read…" he was about to continue when the timer went off, "Now," he grinned as the two of them went into the kitchen for their dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos, I love them all. Happy that you are enjoying it so far.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own James Bond, just messing around.
> 
> Sorry for taking a while to get the next one, I am now doing a little schedule to try and keep up with everything that I have going at the moment, which is a lot.

**The Heart In The Storm**

**Chapter Seventeen**

M and Eve looked to one another and nodded. It was time, they had been thinking about what they could do to find out about the treason that was going on in Q-Branch. They didn't want it to get worse, someone could end up hurt, or even dead, because of it all. M walked out of his office. Eve followed behind him quickly. He knew that she would want to make sure to witness everything as well, since she was the one that had come up with everything in the end, it was all her plan.

M quickly made his way down to Q-Branch in the lower levels of MI6. He went to the panel and entered his code to be able to enter; he walked through the glass doors and into the main lab area. He walked over to R and smiled in greeting, though really he wanted nothing more than to fire her on the spot for the behaviour that she had been showing behind Q's back.

"R," he said as she looked to him, "Q promised me that he would have the lock pick pen done before he left. He told me that a prototype would be completed before he did so, and that it would be in his private lab waiting for me. He was going to show it to me when he got back, but I thought that since it was already ready, I'll have you show me instead." M asked her politely. In reality it had been ready before Q had departed for Hawaii, and had been able to show him the working prototype.

"Of course Sir, I'll go and see if I can find it." She smiled as she walked out of the room and to the lab that Q worked in when he didn't work in his office. It was his private lab, one the others weren't normally aloud in. Since he didn't want anyone messing with anything in there. it was only unlocked now, because Q would be away. But he had the place monitored by independent cameras that only he, M, Eve and now James knew about.

It didn't take long for her to come back, an apologetic smile on her face. Though M could easily tell that it was faked, "I'm sorry sir, but the only pen I could find is one of the none working prototypes, and not the working model. Are you sure he had finished it? He may have fallen behind in his work again, and said that so he would be pressured too much." She told him "I will test the model that Q had in the lab, but I don't think it will work." She suggested. M nodded in agreement, he had seen pictures of prototype and working model. W even recorded the testing he put it trough and sent it to him.

R smiled to him and then led the way over to the lab. M and Eve were quick at following her into Q's private lab. She then asked M what type of lock to use, he pointed to the one that he had seen Q's model actually unlock before. R walked over with the model she was using and tried to unlock the lock. The model failed, the lock hadn't budged at all. M and Eve frowned a little, the looked to the model and noted that it was one of the mock-ups, and there was residue of a sticker on the middle part of the pen, where mock would have been written, which Q put on everything. He always made sure to label things.

"It's the wrong one, are you sure that is the only one that you were able to find. Q told me that it was finished and that it would be in the lab," M insisted, hoping that she would do the right thing and get the real one, which M could see in the clear fronted cupboard behind the woman.

"I'm sorry sir, but it's the only one that I found, and I looked through everything. Q must have…" she trailed off as thought she was reluctant to say anything. She took a breath to shore up her courage as she carried on speaking, "he must have lied when he said that it was finished. I don't think it will take me long to get one working for you though," she said, almost too eagerly.

"Then do so," he said, as though he was annoyed with Q, instead of disgusted with the woman standing in front of him, "Call me when it is done."

With that M and Eve walked out of the lab and then Q-Branch. It was half hour later when he was called back down to Q-Branch. This time when she presented the pen, he knew that it was the one that Q had made and finished. M had noted that Q marked his work, a small engraving on metal or a pen mark. It was small, and not noticeable unless you looked for it. M saw it on the pen that she had given him. She quickly showed him how it worked, but didn't explain, when asked, how it worked, since she didn't actually know.

"Good work," he said, it was all part of the plan to entrap the woman, but he couldn't help the disgust well up inside him.

"May I speak freely sir?" she asked, as they were now stood in the middle of Q-Branch, the minions moving a little closer, as though they all knew what was going on, and what the woman was going to be talking about.

M looked to her and out of the corner of his eye he looked to the others in the room. He could see that some of them were uncomfortable and made a note of faces and the names. "Of course," he nodded as Eve stood behind him, she too had seen the engraving and was noticing the looks on some of the minions' faces.

"Q isn't quite ready for the position he holds. I know that a lot of us feel the same about him. He just doesn't have the experience necessary to make this work. I believe that with time he would make a good Q, but it isn't now. This is just an example of the things that we have had to do to make sure that his projects are done on time and are finished to a good spec so that no one would get hurt in the field." She said, lying through her teeth.

M nodded as though he was in deep thought, and almost agreeing with them, "how many of you feel this way?" he questioned them, glancing around the room.

Over ten more of the minions came forwards, each of them saying something similar to R. That Q was just too young, inexperienced and wasn't ready for the position that he held. M noted that a lot of them were those that worked with old Bothroyd before the old man death. They all made the same suggestion, and that R should take over, even though she wasn't the R that had worked under Bothroyd, since that was Q himself. Handpicked by the man when he was sixteen years old and taken under the wing of the older gentleman. When Q had reached eighteen he had began to work at MI6, and at the age of twenty-one, he had taken the role of R from Anita Davenport, who had retired that year. That was almost eight years ago now. He knew that Q was one of only three people in Q-Branch to be there for that long. R wasn't one of them, and none of the ones that came forwards were either.

"Right. I would like to call a meeting with you in a day or two. To get your thoughts and such. If none of you mind, and all those that feel the same need to attend as well, I would like to get a good idea of what is going on." He said as he looked to them all, once again making sure he memorized the names and faces.

They all agreed, smiling happily at the thought that they were going to be listened to and that they would have R in charge soon. M noticed that the small group got a few dirty looks from some of the minions in the room. M almost sighed aloud, there was a division in Q-Branch and it needed to be sorted. He just hoped that he would be able to get it settled before it became too bad. With that last thought he left Q-Branch, Eve following as they organized the meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and the kudos!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own James Bond, just playing around while I have the chance.
> 
> I know that you are waiting for R and her punishment, but you'll have to wait a little longer.

**The Heart In The Storm**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Q smiled as he looked over to Diane. She was telling them about something that Michael had done when they went away for a weekend sometime ago. How the man ended up stuck with his head in a fence. Q still felt a little unwell, but was determined to do what was needed to get the data. He pushed the feeling of malaise away and focused once more on the conversation going on around him.

Q let his head fall a little as he started to rub it a little, pretending he had a headache. The movement caused the others to look at him and he smile, though he made sure that it wasn't a full smile, he wasn't feeling the best and that a short lie down would help him feel better.

"Is everything all right Quinn?" Diane asked as she looked at him, as though she was assessing his health.

He nodded slightly, "yes, I just have a slight headache," he gave a slight chuckle. "I think I'll take something for it and go and have a lie down for a little while. Only an hour, hopefully the meds will kick in by them," he smiled a little.

"Oh, yes, go and do so," Diane smiled back, "We should go and leave you be. Have some peace and quite and rest for a bit," she said as she went to get up.

"I don't mind you staying at all. I think James may even enjoy the company for a while." Q said as he went to stand, a hand on his elbow steadying him, he smiled down to James in thanks.

Diane looked to him and then to James, "Are you sure that would be all right?" a little unsure for remaining when someone was ill.

James nodded, "Yes, it would be nice to have someone to talk to." He smiled a little as he looked to Diane and Michael.

"Then we'll stay." Michael said, as he was enjoying having someone else to talk to as well, not often he was able to act like himself, and the same went for his wife.

"That's, good." Q said as he walked out of the room and into the bedroom. He made some noise as thought he was doing what he said he was, he lent on the bed, making it squeak a little. He then looked around and went to the window, it was already open. He quick picked up the bag up that he had prepared earlier and climbed out the window. He made his way over the fence and into Diane and Michael's villa garden.

Q was quickly able to turn off the alarm system and went into the villa. He looked around and grinned when he saw the laptop just sitting there on the bedside table in the main bedroom.

He opened his phone and connected back to MI6. "Eve," he said in greeting as he opened the laptop and turned it on. Pulling out the custom made laptop he had made for himself.

"Hey Q, how are things?" she asked almost cheerfully.

"Doing all right, I've just finished booting the laptop up and connecting it up to my own." He said as he made the connection. He started typing on his own, quickly getting into the other laptops hard drive.

"Good, where are your targets at the moment?" she then asked, a little worried for her friend

Q chuckled as he said, "being entertained by James in our villa. I have a camera and microphone in there. He is, at the moment, telling them about our first meeting, though editing it slightly." Q frowned as he heard something that made him mutter, "I don't have spots James, and I never even suffered them as a teenager." he huffed a little, vowing to tell James that to his face.

"Right." Eve could help but laugh, "So the big bad agent isn't doing anything but sitting there talking about you?"

"Correct." He blushed a little as he hacked into the data they needed and began to download it onto his own laptop, "As soon as I get a secure connection. I will be transferring the data to my secure network." he added.

"How long do you have before you need to go?" she asked, wondering if he would be able to get in and out without being discovered.

"I'm good at the moment, they've moved to the sofa, and are now talking and watching a film. I have around an hour; it's how long I told them I shall be in bed for, resting. I have around forty-five minutes left before I have to get back." Q told her as he glanced to the footage that was showing at the corner of his laptop screen.

Q went quiet as a warning popped up on his screen, a small beep calling his attention to it. Q started hacking, his fingers flying over the keyboard as he fought to disable the Gallows laptops fail-safes, to stop it from deleting itself. It would only be temporarily disabled, and he would need to return it to its original condition. He grinned in triumph as he disabled them and copied the last of the files over.

"Right, I'm done." He nodded as he began to back out and get off the system. It didn't take him long to get the laptop up and running as it had been before he came alone. Q shut it down, along with his own, and looked at the time. "That only took forty minutes, not bad, could have done better." Q said, though to Eve he didn't sound happy about it.

"Good work Q, can't wait to see what we have been able to get." M's voice came over the line. "Now, why don't you and bond have a nice vacation while you can. I believe you deserve it Q." He said, Q could swear that he could hear the man grin over the line.

"I will try sir." Q said as he started to straighten everything back so nothing was out of place. It wouldn't do to be caught because he had left something in the wrong place.

"See you Q, take care of yourself." Eve then came over the line

"Will try." Q said back as he then clicked the phone shut as he gave one last glance around the room, to make sure that everything was correct. He quickly got out of the villa, locking it up and setting up the alarms again.

He went back through the window. He put down the bag and hid it under the bed. Q walked into the bathroom, he was going to pretend to get up, stating that he couldn't sleep. He looked to his watch he had around ten minutes before he said he would be getting up. He entered the bathroom and turned the fluorescent light on. Q winced a little at the bright light.

He frowned as his body felt as though it was tipping over, his vision began to blur a little around the edges. He gripped onto the washbasin as tight as he could, hoping to keep himself up right. His vision went black as he felt himself fall. His hands trying to grip something to stop his fall. The last thing he could remember was hitting the floor and some crashing sounds around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos, so happy that you are enjoying this so far.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own James Bond, just playing with the characters while I have chance.
> 
> I have edited the first chapter of this. I do hope it reads better. I will be editing an old chapter as well as a new one each week. Hope I can keep up with it.

**The Heart In The Storm**

**Chapter Nineteen**

James laughed loudly at something Michael had said. His eyes went wide as he froze, when he heard a thud and a crash coming from the ensuite bathroom. James jumped up from the sofa and ran out of the room. Michael and Diane quickly following behind him, both concerned for Q. James went into the bathroom and jolted a little as he saw Q lying on the floor. Q's face was pale, a slightly flush of colour on his cheeks. There was a small trickle of blood running down his forehead and dripping onto the pristine white tiles.

James knelt down beside Q and picked him up carefully. Diane rushed out of the bathroom and into the bedroom and turned the bed down. James walked into the room and placed Q in the bed, taking off his shoes and tucking them under the bed.

"Quinn," he called to his softly, worry in his voice as he hoped that the other man would wake up soon.

Q remained unconscious as James got up and fetched the first aid kit to take care of the small cut. He could hear Michael talking to someone on the phone. James was worried about Q, he knew that the younger man hadn't been feeling well, but they had a mission to do. He hoped that Q had done it, since he knew that Q would work himself up if he hadn't. He would have to wait and see if he could try and get the data later on, after talking to Q and making sure he was all right.

"A doctor is on his way, should be here in a few minutes." Michael said as he closed his phone and looked down to James as he put a plaster on Q's small cut.

"Thank you," James said as he looked to the older man, a smile of gratitude on his face.

Silence descended on the room as James ran his fingers through Q's hair, straitening it out a little, worried for the younger man. There were things he would have to do as soon as the doctor, Diane and Michael left. He needed to get in touch with Eve and tell her the situation. To see what M wanted to do about the situations. And maybe to make plans on how to get the data, if Q hadn't been able to.

Someone knocked on the front door; Diane quickly went to answer it. She let the doctor in. The two left as James watched the doctor examine Q. He could see that the man was thin, thinner than he should be as well. James was beginning to see the outline of Q's ribs now, and it worried him greatly. Q had become thinner since this mission had began.

"Mr…" the doctor began.

"James, please call me James." He said quickly.

The doctor nodded, "Very well, James, your husband is suffering from exhaustion, which isn't helped at all by the flu he has. I suggest plenty of rest and fluids. He is almost a little under weight as well, please keep an eye on it."

"So, he's going to be all right then?" James asked as he looked down to the pale man lying unconscious on the bed. The worry was evident in his face

"Yes, he will be if he takes it easy. Resting as much as possible is the best thing for him at the moment." He told them man, "He has a slight temperature. It's possible that it will climb, give him something for it to help. He may not feel like eating much either, but easy foods, soups and such are a must, and make sure to keep him hydrated."

James nodded his head, "All right, and thank you for coming out." He said as he shook the doctors hand.

"Welcome, if you need me here is my card. Just call and I shall come," he told him as he then pulled out a card and handed it over to James.

"Thanks." James gave a small smile as he showed the doctor out. He went into the living room where Diane and Michael were waiting for him.

"Is everything all right?" Diane asked as she looked to the man as soon as he walked into the room.

James nodded his head, "He will be. He's exhausted and has the flu. So he needs to rest."

"What a thing to happen on your honeymoon, you may have to have a second one." Michael said softly.

James gave a dry chuckle, "Don't know if I will be able to get Quinn on a airplane again, he is terrified of flying."

"Well, we'll leave you be, you make sure he takes it easy. We'll pop around tomorrow and see if you need anything. We're here for another two days before we leave." Diane then told him as she went over and gave him a slightly hug.

James hugged her back and nodded, "Thank you, the help would be appreciated."

Diane and Michael said their goodbyes and left the villa. James couldn't help but wonder how Diane could be a cold bloody arms dealer. She felt more like a mother and grandmother to him over the last few days. He walked back into the bedroom and noticed that Q was beginning to come around.

"Hey," he said softly as brown eyes opened and looked up at James.

"James?" he croaked a little as he frowned up at James.

"You passed out, exhaustion and the flu. You need to take it easy." He told him, his voice smooth and gentle as he carded his fingers through the thick hair, soothing Q slowly.

"Mission done, all downloaded." He told James as his eyes fluttered closed and then remained that way as he fell into an exhausted sleep.

James sighed in relief, he hadn't liked the thought that he would have to go out and do the mission on his own, while Q was ill. The thought of leaving the other unprotected left a bad taste in James' mouth. James pulled out his phone and dialled a familiar number.

"Hey James, how are things with Q. He did good on his part of the mission, intel is here waiting for him to come back and go through it." Eve answered, her tone happy and pleased.

James sighed, "Mission might be done, but so is Q. He's exhausted Eve. I told you that he was looking more pale than usual. He also has the flu." He told her.

"Damn, well you have some time before you are due to fly back. Will it be enough time for Q to get back on his feet?" she asked him, worry creeping into her voice.

"I believe so, if he listens to me and actually rests and eats what he needs to." He answered her as honestly as he could, "God Eve, I can see his ribs." he told her.

"Right, then take the time you need. I can extend the time you are out there by another week if need be. Think I will have a talk to M about t anyway. Let you two have some fun when he is finally better." She said, "Oh and by the time you get back, Q-branch shall be void of traitors."

"What?" James exclaimed a little surprised. "Shush," he said softly as he disturbed Q's sleep. He ran a hand through his hair, soothing him back into sleep.

"What is it?" Eve asked, wondering what was going on.

"I disturbed Q, heading out of the room for a bit," he said as he got up and left the room, "Right, so what's going on?"

"We're meeting with them tomorrow. We should be able to get everything cleared up by tomorrow evening at latest." She told him, "M has things in place already."

"Good, one less thing for him to worry about when we get home." James smiled a little at the news.

"Right, you go and take care of our little boffin." Eve told him, a smile entering her voice, "and keep me posted. I'll tell you what M says about extending your time there."

James chuckled as he said, "I will, and thanks Eve."

He hung up the phone and tucked it away in a pocket. James walked back into the bedroom to watch over Q until he woke up. So he could get the other to eat and drink something, before making sure the man would rest for a while more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, and for the wonderful comments, I love them. Hope you enjoy this chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own James Bond, just messing around for a while.
> 
> I have a slight idea for a sequel to this one, but it will have to wait. Need to get closer to the end of this one to see if it would work.
> 
> I believe this is a chapter some of you have been waiting for. I hope you enjoy it!

**The Heart in the Storm**

**Chapter 20**

M and Eve were sat at the head of the oval table in the conference room. They were waiting for R and the others that were running this little the little mutiny. They looked up as the doors opened and fourteen people walked into the room. R was leading them in and they all sat around the table with R sitting at the other end of the oval, across from M. Eve looked at them all and recognised two of them as they ones she had caught in the lunch room talking about setting Q up to fail and getting someone hurt, to prove his incompetence.

"Is this all of you?" M asked R as he looked to her, and glanced around the table at the people gathered.

She nodded her head, "Yes it is." She replied, "What do you want to know?" she then asked him.

"What's wrong in Q-branch? Something must be going on for you all to feel the same way?" he asked her in answer as he waited for them to start talking.

The others looked to R and nodded as she smiled and began to speak of her disapproval of Q, "Well for one, I am doing most of his work already. With him away it is now more evident to you that I am doing things. He does take credit for my work almost all the time, and I don't like it. It isn't fair in a way for me to get the short end. He just isn't responsible enough for the work you need doing. He is so young still. He looks like he should still be at University not heading up one of the main branches at MI6. He could easily lead us to ruin. He almost did when Silva attacked our firewall and got in. He ended up getting the previous M killed." She almost sneered as she finished speaking. Only just keeping it off her face to make sure she stayed looking professional and not as a petty person.

"He puts agents in danger all the time. If not for us, and especially R, he would have failed and ended up getting one of them killed." One of the minions said from where he was sat next to R.

"I do have to take over." R nodded as she looked from the man beside her to M at the other end of the oval table.

M looked at them all and shook his head, "This is what you all believe?"

"Yes," came a chorus of voices.

M sighed and gave a dry chuckle, "You do know that I know exactly who is on the wire when my agents are on mission don't you?" he asked them all, eyebrow raised almost as though he was daring them to contradict him.

The other began to shift in their seats a little as they all shook their heads. None of them wanted to think of M knowing that they were lying. M and Eve watched them all, noticing the slightly uneasy looks a number of them were sharing as they glanced around the table.

"It is something Q set up so that we will always have a recording of every single mission. If someone does something or we miss something, then it could help us in figuring out what happened. So we know who was on the line at anytime." Eve said as she gave a little smirk towards R.

"And as far as I remember, you've never taken over from Q. Also, occasionally bad intel is beamed to his computer and he has called you all on it on occasions. He now records everything going on in Q-Branch at all times. So much so that they are on a different server than the ones you lot have doctored, which we have also been able to track down and detect." M said as he smirked.

"That's not possible. Q wouldn't have been able to set something like that up. Not without someone noticing." R protested, trying to think of a way out. She had to wonder if it was a bluff, trying to get them to confess that they were lying.

"That's the thing, Q became aware of what you were up to quite quickly. He is a genius, so please remember that. He set things up for Bothroyd, his mentor, well before he became R under his wing. It's one of the reasons why Q was promoted to R at such a young age. He understands things no one else could and Bothroyd could see that in him when Q was only sixteen. Bothroyd mentored him before Q began to work with us, teaching him and guiding him to take over." M told them as he added, "He has done more to help MI6 since he joined us at eighteen than any other member, other than the double-oh agents. He has helped in making sure more of them came home from their missions, made security even tighter here and helped make more gadgets for our agents to help them in their work."

"Not possible," she protested once again, shaking her head, disbelief was in her voice.

"Very much possible," M said as he sat straighter in his chair, "At the moment Q is on a mission for us, acting as a field agent and not just a researcher. I very much doubt that you would be up to the roles he has to play. As of this moment you are transferred to our research centre in Northern Scotland. You will be stripped of all rank and will have no hope of promotion ever. It will be on your file. You will be escorted to you new home and location within six hours. I have to admit I am more inclined to have you thrown into prison for your actions, as they scream teason to me." He finished as the doors opened and R was pulled up from her chair.

The former R tried to protest her treatment as the men on either side of her escorted her out of the room. A young woman waking besides her telling her the details of what is happening and that she did have a choice. She could either accept the transfer or quit. If she quit she would be tried for treason, and found guilty. In other words prison was her other options.

M then looked to the others in the room, "well, now that she is gone. The rest of you. As far as I am concerned what you have all done is tantamount to treason. You are all being transferred out of Q-Branch, any that wishes to quit can do so will but face trial for what you have done. Each of you have done things to try and sabotage the work that Q has done, with R in the lead of it all. You will each have a significant pay cut as you will be going to other branches around MI6, for now, That is until we find places for you all. There will be no chance of promotion for 3 to 5 years depending on what you have done. There will be no chance of transferring back to Q-Branch for even longer. And that will be up to Q's discretion." He finished as he looked to the white faces of those that were still in the room. "Now get out of here, you are all to head to HR to be relocated. I will be keeping a close eye on you all as well as the former R." He added as they all stood up and shuffled out of the room as quickly as they could.

The doors closed and Eve looked to M, "Sir, I have some news from 007 and Q."

M looked to her and nodded, "What like?" he could see the slight hint of worry in the kind brown eyes of his secretary.

"Q has fallen ill, exhaustion and flu. It happened after he finished his mission. I was thinking it might be a good idea to have them stay an extra week, to make sure Q is recovered enough when he gets back. He is going to have a lot of work to do with Q-Branch thanks to the loss of so many minions." She told him.

M nodded slowly as he took in the information. "Give them an extra week if they wish to use it. Though tell them that they can come back at any time."

"Thank you sir, I'll get onto 007 and tell him the news." She smiled as she stood up and then reminded him of his meeting with the PM. M stood and the two left the room, heading to the next meeting on the list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and the kudos. It's nice to know that people are enjoying the fic.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own James Bond, just playing for a while.
> 
> Still thinking about doing a sequel for this one, have a few ideas down at the moment for it. Nothing solid yet.
> 
> I am on tumblr these days. If you have questions just pop on over and ask and I will answer. Here is the link to my [tumblr](http://duochanfan.tumblr.com).

**The Heart in the Storm**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Q yawned as he pulled the covers closer. He felt a little cold, though he knew that was because he was slightly feverish. Bleary brown eyes opened and looked around the room. James was nowhere in sight. The young man yawned and got up out of the bed. He wobbled a little on unsteady legs and then headed to the bathroom to have a quick shower. He felt dirty after staying in bed most of yesterday. He didn't like lying around as he had been.

Q walked back out almost twenty minutes later, a towel clutched around his waist as he went to find some clothes. He had forgotten to take some clothes into the bathroom with him. He froze when he saw James standing by the bed with a tray clutched his hands. There was a soft smile on his face as James looked over to him and observed him. Q could see that it wasn't that James was checking him out; it was more concerned look to make sure he was all right.

"I have some tea and toast for you for breakfast," James said as he set it down onto the bedside table. "So change into some clean sleep clothes, while I'll quickly change the bedding. Then you can get back in and get some more rest." He told him as he set about changing the bedding.

Q shook his head slightly, wincing as it made him feel dizzy, "Thank you, but I can come into the kitchen. I don't want to be in bed any longer. I promise I will take it easy." He said as he began to walk towards the dresser to get some clothes. He swayed a little, alarming James.

James rushed over to steady him and helped him over to the bed and let him sit down. He went to the dresser and grabbed him some clothing. "I think I would rather have you in bed. You're still a little dizzy and pale. You need to rest and relax a little longer." James said as he glanced behind him.

"I don't want to be in bed James." He protested as James walked back over to him and helped him dress, making the younger man blush in embarrassment at being so weak.

"I know, but you're still not well," he told him as he knelt before Q and looked up. "You collapsed, and I have to admit that it scared me. I thought that there was something really wrong with you. All you need is time for yourself, to rest and recover. You've worked yourself to exhaustion and you have the flu as well. You need a proper break."

Q sighed softly, "I'm sorry. I just don't want to lie around in bed all day. I hated it yesterday and I only did it during the night before you came to bed." He told him.

James smiled, "I know." He said as he stood up, "I know you don't like inactivity, just like I don't. But relaxing isn't a bad idea. How about, you sit out by the pool, in the shade. Read a book, and I shall be waiting on you hand and foot."

Q smiled at that and nodded as he started to get up, he frowned a little as his stomach gave a sudden lurch. Q rushed off the bed and into the bathroom. James followed him as he began to throw up what little had been in his stomach. James sat beside him on the floor as he rubbed his back in comfort.

Q panted in exhaustion as he leaned against the porcelain bowl. James helped wash his face and then got him a little water to wash his mouth out. James picked Q off the floor after he had finished swilling his mouth out. He walked into the bedroom and set him down in the chair as he finished changing the bedclothes and then lifted Q into their bed.

"Right," James said softly, "stay in bed for a little while longer I think." He reached up and felt Q's forehead, frowning a little at the slightly higher temperature he could feel. He got up and got something for Q to take and helped him sit up for a few moments.

"Thank James." Q said as he settled back down and rolled onto his side, "Just feel achy and cold now."

James smiled a little and smoothed Q's hair down a little as his phone began to ring. He answered it and put it on speaker saying. "Quinn and I can hear you Eve."

"Good, Quinn, Rosie has been taken care of. She's being transferred to our Scotland branch. The others under her have been transferred out of your department. So you'll have to try and get everything sorted in you're here once again when you come back from your holiday. Which brings me nicely onto one last thing for you," she said, the two could hear the smile in her voice as she carried on, "Mal said that you two can have an extra week if you want, you can even return at anytime from now until then. Just give me a ring and I'll sort out your flights back home."

"Thanks Eve," Q said softly as he tried to stifle a yawn.

"How are you feeling?" she asked her friend as she heard the slight yawn.

"He's tired, achy and cold. So if you don't mind, thank Mal for us, but I am going to say good bye so I can make sure he gets back to sleep." James said as he saw Q's eyes begin to drop a little.

"All right, I get the hint and will leave you be. Make sure to take care of him James, and get well soon Quinn." She said as she then hung up the phone.

James looked to Q and smiled as he could see that the other was already asleep. Throwing up must have tired him out even more for him to fall asleep so fast. James got up and grabbed the toast from Q's tray and the tea and sat down with them in the chair. Watching over Q as he slept, wanting to make sure he was there when he woke up, just in case he needed anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments and kudos, you guys rock! I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own James Bond, just messing around while I have the chance.

**The Heart in the Storm**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Q looked at James from where he was sat on the bed. A glare on his face as the other had just stopped him from getting out of bed. James was sat, with one eyebrow raised and a look on his face saying 'No way'.

"James, I just want to get out of bed for a bit. I've slept most of the day away now. It's the afternoon and I need a change of scenery." Q almost pleaded with him, a cute pout making its way onto his face.

"You need to rest properly though." James said with a shake of his head as he stood up and went over to the bed. He did his best to ignore the pout.

"James." He sighed shaking his head softly.

James sat down on the bed, close to Q and smiled to him, "You scared me, and I really do mean scared me. If you want to go outside, then you will do what I say. And if I say we go in, we go in. No arguments at all." He bargained, his voice telling Q that it was this or nothing.

Q sighed and nodded is head, "Fine, but just let me go out for a while at least. I don't like the thought of just lying here all the time."

James went over and picked him up and said, "All right. I let you go out now, you can rest on the lounger, under some shade."

"James you don't have to carry me, I am capable of walking you know." He huffed a little, but wrapped his arms around James neck and settled against him. He couldn't help the little flutter of pleasure that ran through him.

James gave a little smirk as he took Q outside and settled him down on the lounger near the pool. He pulled the shade over to Q, making sure that it protected him. "Right, I'll get you a book as well. So you can do a little reading." He told Q as he stood straight and went back into the Villa.

"Hello Quinn!" came a call from the other side of the fence as two people walked over to him.

"Hi Diane, Michael." He greeted them with a smile as he looked up to the two as they came to stand beside him.

"You look a lot better than when we left you yesterday." Diane said as she looked him over, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm all right. Still a little tired, but feeling a lot better than yesterday." He answered her, an honest smile on his face.

"Good to hear," Diane smiled back as James walked out of the villa and over to Q.

"Morning," James greeted then chuckled, "Well, afternoon really," he smiled to the couple as he reached the three.

Michael chuckled lightly and smiled back, "Afternoon, just checking up on Quinn, wanted to know how he was doing after last night."

"He'll be all right if he listens and rests. Hopefully the flu he has will go away soon. He had a bit of a fever last night and was sick this morning. But he has been fine since he woke up two hours ago." James told them, a friendly smiled on his face as he put down the two books that he had gotten from inside. He pushed one towards Q and left the other.

"And Quinn is right here and can answer for himself." The young man huffed as he looked to the three standing and surrounding him.

James chuckled, "I know that Quinn. But I also know you will brush off what is wrong and what has happened to you as thought it was nothing."

"We just wanted to pop over and see how you were doing. We're on our way out to meet a few old friends while we have chance." Diane said as she looked at Q and then to James, "You take care of him and we'll see you both later."

"Okay, have fun," Q smiled to Diane as she and her husband said their goodbyes and left the two alone.

"Just you and me now," James smiled as he pulled another lounger closer to Q.

"You don't have to watch over me all the time, you can go and have some fun at least. There is no reason for you not to." Q told him, a gentle smile on his face.

James just smiled and shook his head a little as he sat on the edge of the lounger and looked to him, "I enjoy spending time with you, I love being able to talk with you, I like your company, a lot."

Q gave a little blush, "I enjoy your company as well. I have very much enjoyed our lunches and dinners together too."

James grinned, "Good, because as soon as you are well enough, I am taking you out for dinner." He told him.

"They should be leaving tomorrow so we wont have to do anything like that." Q shook his head a little, regretting the motion a little as it left him slightly dizzy and light headed.

"You miss understand me, I want to take you out on a date. A real one. I had plans on doing that back in London, but as you know something came up." He gave a wry smile as he carried on. "If you don't feel that way for me, like I do for you, then I'll understand if you don't want to. But, I like you, and I would very much like to get to know you even better and explore things with you." He explained softly as he look hold of one of Q's hands and held it gently within his own.

"Really?" Q asked, eyes a little wide and his voice low and unsure. Nothing like the normal Q that James heard on the comms, but more like the young man that he had gotten to know during lunches and dinners they had shared over the last few of weeks.

"Yes really," he chuckled as he sent the other a fond smile.

"Then I would very much like to go to dinner with you," he smiled back and nodded as he gave his answer.

James gave a large smile and nodded a little. He brushed a kiss over Q's knuckles of the hand he was holding, causing the blush on Q's face to deepen. He gave it a pat as he let it go and the two lounged back on their lounger's and began to read. They spent a quiet afternoon and evening together. Q started to feel a little better but the time they went to bed that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful comments. I do hope you carry on enjoying this story. And also thanks for the Kudos. You guys are awesome!
> 
> I am a little unsure of this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own James Bond, just having a little fun while I have the chance.
> 
> I am on tumblr these days. If you have questions just pop on over and ask and I will answer. Here is the link to my [tumblr](http://duochanfan.tumblr.com).
> 
> NaNoWriMo is almost here, around October I go into a state of hiatus until December. I will be posting until the 1st October, and won't be posting again until the 10th December.

**The Heart in the Storm**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Q walked out of the bathroom and smiled when he didn't see James in the bedroom waiting for him. He dressed in a light coloured pair of trousers and a shirt, which he left open. He walked into the kitchen as wonderful smells began to drift towards him. He took an appreciative sniff and went into the kitchen.

"You look quite at home in the kitchen James." Q said as he sat down at the table. He knew that James would insist that he sit down instead of helping him.

James smiled at him as he turned towards Q a little, "Well, don't tell anyone as it would ruin my image, but I enjoy cooking when I have the time."

"I can picture it easily," he smiled back as he waited for breakfast to be done.

"How are you feeling this morning?" James asked as he put the kettle on for some tea.

Q gave a little shrug, "I feel a lot better than I did yesterday. Still feel a little tired, and unbalance. I have to admit. But not too bad. Hope that I feel even better by tomorrow. I don't think the flu was that bad to start with, most likely a cold and not the flu. I'm recovering fine. Just need to take it easy."

James chuckled, "I could have told you that it was mainly exhaustion and over working yourself," he gave a pointed look as he made some tea and brought a cup over for Q, "Here, breakfast will be done in a few." He told him as he carried on cooking.

It didn't take long for James to finished and bring over two plates, "Thank you," Q smiled as he looked down at the French toast and bacon.

"Welcome," James smiled back as he sat down opposite him and the two began to eat.

"This is really good, you have made a few meals here, and each of them have been lovely." Q grinned as he looked to James.

"Glad you like it, I shall have to stop by and do so when I can." He grinned back at him, "You'll have your work cut out when you go back," he said softly as he thought of the transfers that had happened.

Q nodded slowly, "Yes, I already have a few ideas. There are few that are in the in the lower rungs of the ladder, that I've had my eye on for a while. It would be nice to see if I can bring them in, but my branch was full at the time. With a lot of them transferring out, I now have openings. Though I'm going to look at them a lot more closely than any others. I wont have anyone else making the decision on who comes into my branch." He said, huffing a little.

"What do you mean? You didn't choose them in the first place?" James asked, frowning as he looked to Q. It would be most unusual if that was the case.

Q nodded as he swallowed a bite, "I chose a few, but HR chose a lot of them. Most of them were only going to be temporary until I could get the place sorted and we were back to normal. Then I was to bring in those I wanted. But in the end, I had no choice but to keep them all unless I got proof that they didn't work well in my department."

"You should have been able to chose your own?" he frowned, it was not normal for HR to step in, "Why did they step in and take over hiring for you?"

"With the explosion we may have only lost Bothroyd, but a number of those in my department were injured. A lot of them quit that day. We're scientists, computer geeks and the like. The threat of violence turned a number of them away. HR stepped in before I was told I was the new head of the department, and that was because I was still in the hospital." Q explained.

James looked at him, his eyes wide in shock, "You were hurt in that?"

Q chuckled, "Yes, Bothroyd and I were in the same meeting. He got the brunt of it along with the others that died. The blast set off a number of things in the lab, which caused the most of the injuries there. I was lucky, very lucky, I had ducked under the table to retrieve my pen, ended up knocked out with a concussion, and numerous bumps and bruises. Was in hospital for almost two days. When I met you, I had been out of the hospital for around a day, and most of that was spent trying to sort out my department," he informed him a small reassuring smile on his face.

James shook his head, "So you were already working yourself to the bone," he sighed and then ate the last of his breakfast, "Glad you're all right from that though. I don't think I could imagine anyone else filling your position." He gave a smile as he stood up and took the plate to the sink and began to fill it with hot water.

"Well, I almost quit myself. But I knew if I did that Bothroyd would have haunted me for the rest of my life. He worked hard on getting me into the program early." Q told him as he stood up and joined James at the sink, handing over his own plate, "Now, you wash and I shall dry." He smiled as he picked up a tea towel and waited for James to start.

James looked to him and nodded, "All right, we'll sit out side afterwards," he smiled as he washed up the first plate.

"That would be nice. Like I said, I mostly feel better. I know I still feel a little tired and unbalanced, but no worse than I would have done if I had been awake for sixty hours." He smiled as he took the plate he had been handed and dried it, putting it away in a cupboard.

The double-oh looked him over and nodded, "I have to admit you have a bit more colour to you that you did yesterday. So, if you are well enough, dinner out tomorrow?" he suggested as he gave the other a warm smile.

Q nodded in agreement, a shy smile on his face as they carried on washing the dishes and putting them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the brilliant comments and the kudos. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own James Bond, just messing around while I have the chance.
> 
> NaNoWriMo is almost here; around October I go into a state of hiatus until December. I try and make one last post on the 1st October, no promises now. I will not be posting again until the 10th December.

**The Heart in the Storm**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

Q walked outside and sat down on one of the patio chairs. He looked to the pool and smiled as he watched James glide through the water with ease. He made a promise to do a bit more swimming when he felt better. He did enjoy swimming when he had the chance. He picked up the book he had brought out with him and began to read. He soon lost himself in the pages.

James swam one last lap and then pulled himself out of the water. He sat on the edge and looked around, smiling as he saw Q on the patio. He gave a wave and chuckled when Q ignored him, to engrossed in his book. James shook his head and stood up, picking up the towel he had set out for himself and dried himself off as he walked towards Q.

James walked behind Q a little and put a hand on his shoulder. Q jumped and turned around. James just managed to grab him before he could fall off the chair. He pulled him up and into his arms, grateful he was strong enough to do so and not topple over from being unbalanced.

"You all right?" James chuckled a little as he smiled down to the younger man.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." Q said, a little embarrassed, "Sorry, I was rather into my book."

"Don't worry. It's almost lunch time, want to try and go out for a meal, or should I cook?" James asked as he gave a quick glance to Q's watch.

"Oh, I don't mind either way." He said as pulled himself out of James' arms.

James smiled softly, "How do you feel?" he asked him, as he looked Q over.

"I feel a little tired. Just lethargic. I don't think there is anything else wrong with me. So I don't mind if we stay or go out." He smiled to James, as he looked the other in the eye.

He shook his head, "All right, how about this. We'll have something to drink, a nice cup of tea. If you're feeling all right after that, we'll go to a restaurant for lunch." He suggested.

"That sounds good to me." He smiled back as the two started to head back inside.

"Quinn! James!" came a voice from behind them.

The two turned and smiled when they sat Diane and Michael walking through the small gate in their fence. The two went up to them and smiled.

"Glad we were able to catch you before we left." Michael grinned to the two men.

"Oh yes," Q nodded, "I forgot you were both leaving today." He said sadly, though it was mostly an act.

"It's a shame, this is one of those holidays that I have really enjoyed. But, since the beginning of your honeymoon was ruined, Michael and I would like to do something for you. We've gotten to know the people around here quite well. So we've organised you a trip out on a small yacht, with someone there to steer and to take care of you two. A nice meal thrown in as well." Diane said, her voice was excited as she told them what she had organised for the two. "It's going to take you around some of the islands here, so you can go sight seeing and have a little fun. The meal is on the nighttime. So you have the whole day aboard going here there and everywhere. Michael and I have done the same a few times as well. It's wonderful." She gushed.

Michael chuckled at his enthusiastic wife, "Here is all the information that you need for it. Where you have to go and such. Everything is paid for, think of it for saying thank you for the wonderful meal and maybe if we ever get chance to meet up again, we'll be hosting the meal." He finished as he handed over an envelope with the information in. Including there contact details, "Our contact details are I there as well. So call, write, or email us when you get home." he told them both.

"Wow," Q said as he looked to the envelope and took it, "Thank you, you don't have to." He said as he smiled at the two, "And thank you for the details. I'll do my best to send you something." he wasn't sure what he should do with that, but you never know when a connection would be needed.

"Don't you worry about that, it's not often we find such a sweet couple like yourselves." Diane smiled, "Now, you have two days before this mini cruise, so make sure you get better before then." She grinned.

"Thank you," James said as he looked to Q, a loving smile on his face.

"Yes, thank you." He nodded and chuckled a little as James put his arms around his waist and he leaned back. Sighing as he relaxed against his friend, and maybe something more if things went well.

"Well, we need to be off. Now you two take care of each other." Diane said as Michael said a quick goodbye as well.

"Bye, and thank you for this." James grinned to the two of them as they went back to their own Villa, as they got ready to leave.

"That was really nice of them," Q said as he looked to his hands, the envelope still grasped within them.

"I know," he smiled as he placed a soft kiss on Q's head, "come on inside and let's get something to drink."

Q nodded, "You know, I feel rather bad." He said softly as they walked into the villa and to the kitchen.

James looked to him as he put the kettle on, "Why?" he asked softly.

"They are just so nice. I can't really imagine that they are international criminals. Terrorists. They are just so nice and they were really welcoming of us and even helped us." He said as he sat down at the table.

James sighed, "I know, sometimes you meet people and you see a side to them that not many do, because they are just being normal. When they could be the most dangerous people on the planet, Mr I can do more damage in my pyjamas before my first cup of Earl Grey." He said giving a pointed looked to him. "We all have something that is hidden. Don't forget that to them, we are just a newly married couple."

"So you are saying that they kept part of themselves hidden away," he sighed and nodded, as he finally understood. "It does make it hard to do this job, don't know how you cope with it all the time James, had enough with those in my department."

"I know you did. Thankfully that is over. This one is almost over as well. Though, lets enjoy ourselves a little before we have to get back and back to work." He grinned as he made them both some tea.

"Let's go out for dinner, instead of lunch?" Q suggested as he smiled to James.

James nodded in agreement and began to prepare something for lunch for the two of them. The two slipped into easy conversation. As one worked and the other sat at the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the brilliant comments and the kudos. You guys are the best. So happy that people like this story.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own James Bond, just having a little fun while I can.
> 
> Sorry for taking a while to get this up. Been so busy, I'm making a blanket for my Nan for Christmas, might post a pic of it on my tumblr. I'm going to be posting a Story for the 00Q reverse Big Bang sometime tomorrow, look out for it.

**The Heart in the Storm**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Q ran a hand through his hair messing it up a little. He was feeling a nervous as he waited for James to join him. They were going out for a meal. It would one of the few times that Q would be leaving the Villa since he got there. He was feeling a lot better that he had been. Still on the tired side, but he knew that would dog him for a little while longer. Q no longer felt dizzy or even sick. So he was hoping that he would be able to enjoy their date.

That was the reason why he was feeling nervous. James was taking him on a date, not just a meal out, but an actual date. He sighed as he looked down at what he was wearing, he was in light coloured clothing, and not the normal things he would wear. He was comfortable though, and for that he was thankful. He looked up as he heard someone walking towards him.

"Shall we?" James said as he held out a hand for Q to take.

Q smiled to him and nodded, taking a little calming breath as he took the offered hand and the two walked out of the Villa and towards the sea front. Q looked to the ocean as they reached it and smiled, "It's nice here, I have to admit." he had always loved the sea.

James chuckled, "That it is," he agreed as he wondered, "I hope you don't get sea sick."

Q laughed, "No I don't." shaking his head, "I'm fine on the sea, I've always loved the sea when I was a kid, boating trips were a must in my family." His voice soft as he thought of his birth family. "Every holiday we had together, we would always have a boat ride, I loved them."

"You haven't been on one since?" James asked, a little curious, but not really wanting to bring up any bad memories for Q.

"No," he answered him as he glanced up and added, "So I'm actually looking forward to our day out on a yacht. It should be nice and relaxing." He smiled.

James nodded as he let go of Q's hand and wrapped an arm around his waist, bringing the other closer to him, "Good, it should be a lot of fun. Never really took the time to have fun, or even a holiday. And I don't count after I was shot. I spent most of my time recovering." He chuckled lightly.

Q nodded and wrapped his own arm around James as they came to the sea front restaurant that James had booked for the two of them. They walked in and were quickly shown to a table that over looked the sea. Q couldn't help but smile as he looked out and watched the gentle waves. They ordered their food and waited a little while until it came.

"This is rather good." James nodded as he looked up from his meal and over to Q.

Q nodded in agreement, "It is. Though I have loved seafood since I was a child." He grinned a little.

"Not really my thing, but I don't mind trying something new every now and then." James smiled back at him.

"Crab and fish were a must at least once a week in my family. My dad worked as a fish monger for a while when I was really young. I always remember him bringing something back from work, and mum cooking it. The smells always remind me of them." He smiled softly at the memory. It had taken a long time for him to be able to eat seafood again, to put away the feeling of loss and remember them with fond smiles.

James smiled at him, "Its nice to have some good memories. My mother and father often travelled, and I couldn't always go with them. They would always make sure to call so I would be able to say good night. When they came back, they would always take me out some where, even if it was just something simple like a picnic somewhere, or a day out at the beach." He told him, a gentle smile on his face. It wasn't often that he thought of his parents.

They talked a little about themselves, without having to censure too much thanks to being away from work and away from those that could use it against them. They were surrounded by people not paying attention to them. They could talk about anything, apart from work, and they wouldn't be thought of as anything more than a holidaying couple. It was safe for them to talk about themselves, and to get to truly know each other. James paid for the meal when they finished with desert.

"Well, shall we slowly walk back?" James asked as he reached out a hand.

Q chuckled and nodded as he took it and the two of them walked out of the restaurant, into the warm night air. The sun was beginning to set over the ocean. Both of them captured by the sight, though Q a little more than James, who had seen it a number of times, though never really stopped to take it all in.

They walked slowly along the beach as Q stopped for a moment, he took off his shoes and held them in his hand as he told James, "take your shoes off."

James chuckled and smiled as he did as he was told, "Why are we doing this?" he asked.

Q shook his head and as soon as James had his shoes in one of his hands, Q took hold of the other one. Q stepped into the lapping water and pulled James to join him as the two of them walked in the water a little. "I always loved doing this, just to feel the ocean run over my feet." He said, not caring that the bottom of his trousers were getting wet.

James nodded and smiled, "All right." He smiled as he wrapped an arm around him and they walked a little more towards their Villa.

Q stopped and looked to the ocean, where the sun was setting. He pulled away from James a little as he smiled happily, he looked to James and then back to the ocean and the setting sun. "Beautiful isn't it." He said softly as he looked back, coming to a stop.

James smiled as he looked to Q and smile. The other was surrounded in the setting sun, "yeah, beautiful." Though he couldn't decide if he was talking about the sun set or Q.

James walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Q's waist as he pulled him against his chest. Q leaned back against him as they settled to watch the sun as it carried on its slow decent from the sky. The two were content and happy as they stood there, enjoying the time they could spend with each other, without having to worry about anyone else, or work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for the comments and the kudos. I love you guys


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own James Bond, just messing around while I have the chance.
> 
> Hope you had a wonderful Holiday and a Happy New Year. I shall be going back to my normal schedule of updating once a week on a Wednesday.
> 
> I am on tumblr these days. If you have questions just pop on over and ask and I will answer. Here is the link to my [tumblr](http://duochanfan.tumblr.com).

**The Heart In The Storm**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Q felt better, he still felt that little lingering bit of tiredness, but he knew that would stay with him for a little longer. He felt better though, he was outside in the brilliant sunshine. The day was already half over and tomorrow they would have their little outing on the yacht. Q looked around and smiled as he saw James in the pool once again, swimming back and forth quickly.

He sat down on the edge of the pool and watched for a moment, before decided to join him. He enjoyed swimming, something soothing and a good reminder of his childhood with his birth family. It wasn't often that he would have the chance to go swimming, and he hated going to the local pools around where he lived. And using the ones at MI6 was out of the question. Q slipped into the water, causing James to stop and watch him for a moment.

"You all right to swim?" James asked him as he moved over towards him a little, worry evident in his eyes and voice.

Q chuckled lightly as he smiled at the worry, "of course I am, I wouldn't if I wasn't well."

"You did last time," he pointed out, eyebrow raised as he remembered the swan dive that Q had taken when he had gone swimming in the pool, where Michael had stopped him from hitting his head after getting out of the pool.

Q rolled his eyes as he remembered it, "Yes, well," he said with a shrug, trying to pass it off, "I feel a lot better now than I did then, I pushed myself when I shouldn't have," he admitted, wincing a little as he did so.

James smiled and nodded, "All right, if you say so I shall believe you, this time."

Q snorted as he could still hear the slight hint of worry in James' voice. He ducked under the water and pushed off the wall and quickly joined James in the middle of the pool. The two of them started to swim lengths for a little while, each able to keep pace with the other. James couldn't help but be impressed by Q's ability to keep up with him. James stopped after a while and just laid back in the water, floating freely as Q carried on swimming.

Q stopped for a moment and spotted James halfway down the length of the pool. He smirked as he thought of a sneaky little idea. He ducked under the water and swam towards James, he surfaced for a moment to make sure he was close. He went under once more and pulled on James' legs, making the agent go under the water as he swam off quickly.

"Unfair!" James sputtered and shouted as Q surfaced at the other end of the pool.

"Maybe so, but it was fun," Q laughed as he could see the shocked and amused look on James' face at what he had done.

James narrowed his eyes as he looked to Q wanting to find a way to get back at him, "Fun, yes, when I get you back," he said as he dived and headed for Q.

Q laughed a little more as he began to try and swim to the other side of the pool, trying as best as he could to get around James. It didn't work as arms went around his waist and pulled him under the water for a second. Before he was hefted into James' arms and thrown a couple of feet into the air..

Q was almost squealing in laughter as he "James!" he yelled, only for the end of it to be swallowed by the water he had been tossed into.

James laughed as he went after Q once more. Q surfaced, sputtering a little, a smile on his lips and his face flushed in happiness. "Oh shit," he muttered as he saw that James was coming for him once again.

Q tried to swim away, dodging James' long reach a few times before once again arms pulled him flush against a muscled chest, "Well, I believe I have my little water baby."

Q squirmed a little, trying to get loose. He only managed to turn around in James' arms and come face to face with him, "James," he said softly looking into the icy blue eyes.

James smiled down to him, "you're cute when you are having fun," he told him, his eyes soft as they gazed down at him.

"It's nice to be able to relax and have some fun," he smiled back, his voice just as soft.

James leaned down a little, and pulled him close as their lips met. It was a few moments later that they had to break apart. Their eyes were wide as they looked to one another, "It is, not having to worry." He told him softly.

The two shared another kiss before q leaned against James, wrapping his own arms around the other fully. "Let's go inside for a while, dinner should be soon," he said softly.

James nodded and the two of them got out of the pool, quickly drying off a little as they joined hands and walked back into the villa. The two kept close for the rest of the night, cooking dinner side by side and ending up on the couch, watching a film. A day spent with each other, having that little bit of fun that wasn't normally possible with their lives and their jobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the brilliant comments and the kudos. I hope you have enjoyed this little chapter, there isn't much left for this fic, and I am planning to do a sequel.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own James Bond, just messing around while I have the chance.
> 
> Sorry for not posting, but last week my sister-in-law gave birth to my niece so I have been a little bust with family. Back to normal next week.

**The Heart in the Storm**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Q and James stood on the top deck and looking out at the sea as they set off. James had his arms around Q's waist. The sun was shining brightly down at them as they were able to keep their footing as they went out into the sea. One of the crew had told them what they would be doing throughout the day, and both were looking forward to it all.

"So nice," Q said as he closed his eyes and let the sea breeze remind him about the happier times in his childhood.

James could just about see his face and the melancholy smile on it, "I have to admit I loved being on the open ocean while I was in the Navy. I do miss it," he said gently.

Q opened his eyes and looked to James, "It's just so peaceful, and there is a tranquil air about it, unless you hit a storm and then you see the true force of Mother Nature," he said softly, smiling

"True, and seeing one end of the ship going under the waves is terrifying, but awe inspiring," James told him, shaking his head slightly in remembrance.

Q nodded as he thought over what they would be doing that day, "Well, we have a nice full day ahead of us, and I, for one am looking forward to it," he smiled.

"Same here," he agreed, smiling back.

"Sir's," came a voice behind them, it sounded a little reluctant to interrupt them.

"Yes?" Q queried as the two of them broke apart and looked to the man.

"Breakfast is ready to be served, and Mrs Gallows asked us to hand this to you as well," he said as he then handed over an envelope with their cover names on it.

James took it and said, "thank you, we'll be there in a moment."

"What does it say?" Q asked as he watched James open it.

James smiled to him as he began to read it aloud.

_Dear James and Quinn_

_I do hope that Quinn is feeing better now and that the both of you are going to be able to enjoy your time on the yacht. I do love going on it myself when we have the time. Wasn't able to do so this year, but maybe next year._

_I have made sure that there is enough time for you to just enjoy each other company as the yacht travels around the islands. Not only that, but you'll be able to have meals on board and you should be able to have breakfast, since I asked them to give you this letter as it was to be served. The cook is excellent trust me your meals and snacks should be the best around.._

_I hope that the two of you have a very long and wonderful life together, you have taken those first couple of steps, by being together and getting married. You're so in love with each other. You can see it in your every move and the looks you give each other. I hope that your marriage is as long and as wonderful as my own has been. Never forget that talking about things helps the most, communication is the key._

_Hope to hear from you when you return home. Maybe we can organise a little get together when you are both have time._

_Diane Gallows_

"Wow," Q said as he looked over James' shoulder to read a little as well.

"Some relationship advice there, might be worth it as well," James said with a grin to Q.

Q chuckled and nodded, "Yes, talking si such a strong point for you," he said, giving the other a pointed look.

"Maybe, maybe not, but I will be doing all I can to make sure that this works between us," he said quietly as he leaned in a little.

Q looked to him and smiled as his eyes fluttered closer as their lips pressed together, "good," he said as they broke apart and walked over to here their breakfast was set up and waiting for them.

They sat down and began to eat, talking quietly to each other, though being careful in what they were saying as well. They were on a yacht that people of unknown background were on after all.

"So, I'm rather looking forward to seeing the Coral Reefs," Q said as he looked over to James.

"There are some wonderful ones here, I have to admit that I never really spent the time on any of the travels I have been on to go and see the reefs," James admitted, careful once more of his words. He didn't like it, as he liked being open with Q, but knew it was necessary.

Q nodded his head, "I would have thought you would have taken a little time to enjoy yourself while you were out and about."

James shook his head, "Too busy, but this time we will have the chance to do so together. So not all bad that I waited," he chuckled a little.

Q laughed and shook his head, drinking some of the orange juice next to his plate, "Well, at least it should be fun. We have about two hours before we are to get there. So lets do a little sun bathing and relaxing before then?" he suggested with a little smile, "And you can put some sun cream on my back, I already feel like I am burning."

"Didn't you put some on before we left?" James asked a little concerned.

"I did, but I always need to top up, for some reason I burn easily," he said with a little shrug as they finished their breakfast and stood up.

James nodded and the two of them changed into swimming shorts and put some sun cream on each other. Both of them enjoying the sun and the calm ocean while they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the awesome comments and kudos. So happy to see you enjoying this fic. Hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well. I have a sequel in the planning stages for this, though I need to flesh it out a little more.


	28. Chapter 28

**The Heart In The Storm**

**Chapter 28**

Q and James swam side by side as they looked down at the Coral Reef that they were snorkelling over. The two shared a little look to each other and went back to watching the brightly coloured fish as they swam about. They watched for a little longer before they broke the surface. They pulled out their snorkel and smiled to each other.

"It is so beautiful," Q said as he tread water, looking over to James.

James smiled to him as he nodded in agreement, "Yeah, that it is. Never really took the time to look, always too busy to really take it in."

"Well, you can now, while we have the chance to relax," Q laughed a little as he went over to James, "the fishes are so bright and colourful here."

"That they are," he said with a light chuckle, "Shall we go back down and have another look around before we go back aboard and have our lunch?"

Q nodded and the sorted themselves out again and they started to swim around a little more, enjoying the relaxing activity for a while longer. It was almost an hour when they climbed back aboard the yacht.

"Damn," Q hissed as he felt the tenderness of his skin, as the salt water began to dry in the heat.

James looked over as he finished drying himself off, "Damn is right, it looks like you have caught the sun a bit too much."

Q nodded his head, "Yeah, wonder if there is some cream on board so I can see about soothing it a little, otherwise it's going to be a rather uncomfortable day," he said as he looked over to James.

James shook his head as he walked over to him, "I'll go and ask if they have, dry yourself off while I do so," he told him softly, kissing him lightly as he went off to find someone.

Q smiled as he watched him go. He dried himself off, dabbing himself when he came to the burns. He cursed himself for not using enough sunscreen, he knew he burned easily in the sun. He should have been more careful. He looked up and grinned as he saw James coming back towards him waving a small tube.

"They had some to hand, seems like they get sunburn often here," James smiled as he opened the tube and told Q, "Turn around and let me start putting this on you."

Q nodded his head and turned, he hissed when James started to gently rub the cream in. It soon turn to a relieved sigh when the burning feel started to go away, replaced by the soothing feel of the cold cream on his heated skin.

"There," James said a few more minutes later, "Hope that feels better for you," he smiled as he put the cap back on the tube and put it to one side, "let's go inside for a little bit, get you out of the sun," he finished as he looked Q over, to make sure that he had covered the burns that Q had on his back and the tops of his arms and shoulder.

"Yes, might be a good idea, though I don't want to be inside for too long. I enjoy being out in the sea air," he said as James took hold of his hand and led the way into a small sitting room.

"Sir, I have brought you something to drink and some snacks for you before we serve lunch in an hour, if you wish for anything else, then please call for one of us," the server said as he gave the couple a smile.

"Thank you for taking such good care of us," Q smiled to him as he took the glass of water and drank, feeling a little dehydrated, even after spending time in the water.

"You are welcome Sir," he said as he nodded his head and then left the two of them alone once more.

"This is nice," Q said as he smiled to James.

"Very, might have to see about doing this again one day. It has, so far, been a nice time," James agreed with him as he picked up some water for himself and the two of them settled down for a little while.

"I may go for it, as long as we don't have a very long flight," he said as gave James a pointed look.

James smiled and chuckled a little, "I will make sure of that," he told him as Q curled up next to him and leaned against him.

"I'm going to miss doing all this when we go back, we'll be so busy with work again," he sighed softly as he drank a little of the water.

James nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I will as well, we'll just have to make sure that we find time for ourselves. Have no doubt that Eve might be able to help us with that. She was rather happy to hear about us, after all," he told him, grinning a little.

"Hmm, always best not to argue with her, I think ever the boss man knows that," he smiled.

James smiled in agreement as he thought of all that she had helped with. Making sure that Q-branch would finally be just under Q's preview and no one else's. At least the young man would now be able to reconstruct it the way he wanted. The two settled down with each other until lunchtime, occasionally sharing a gentle kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the awesome comments and the kudos. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I am planning a sequel for this, though I need to plot it out a little more.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own James Bond, just having a little fun.
> 
> Write there are about two chapters left for this fic. I do have a sequel in the planning stages for it, just have to flesh out the story line a little more.

**The Heart in the Storm**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Q sat there in the shade as he looked to the island that they were approaching. The sun may be about to being its decent from the sky, but the day wasn't fully over yet. James walked up behind him and sat down on the edge of the lounger and gentle kissed Q on the check, causing the other to turn to face him.

"Hey James," he smiled warmly as he leaned in for another kiss.

"It's been good so far, enjoyable, but that is more for the company than anything else," James smiled back as he leaned in and kissed Q gently.

Q leaned against him and nodded, "Hmmm," he hummed lightly, "So, what's left for us on this little trip?" he asked him.

"The island we are heading to is having a beach barbecue and a fireworks display and after that we are going to be heading back to our island and back to the villa," James told him as he looked Q over, "how are the burns?" he then asked, worried a little.

Q snorted, "Annoying, but fine. I won't feel much of it, I never do. I burn easily and its usually the first few hours that they really hurt. After that I'm pretty good at ignoring it, and I don't really feel them at that point."

"That's good," he nodded as they arrived at the island.

"Sirs," came a voice from behind them. The two turned to see the server that had been with them all day, "You will be able to go ashore now, we shall be here when you are finished to take you back," he told the two of them.

"Thank you, we'll go ashore in a few moments," James told him with a nod and a smile.

Q and James were soon ashore going to the beach and looked at the gathering of people. There were couples and a few children around. Laughter, shouting and calls were loud, but neither of them minded it as they found a spot near the water and sat down to watch the sun set.

Q leaned against James, as James put an arm around him and held him close, "So," he said as he sighed happily.

"So what?" James asked, wondering what was going on.

"What shall we do then, about Eve's offer?" he asked James, a smile on his face as he held his hand up to cover his eyes a little from the bright sunlight.

"I love the idea of being able to stay for a little while longer. But we both know that we have work to do when we go back. And you have something rather important to do as well," he said with a little sigh, "I would love nothing more than to stay here for another week," he added softly.

Q nodded his head, "Yeah, I know. A part of me would love nothing more than to stay here and have a little more fun. But I really do need to get back, have to sort out my whole department and that is going to take some time."

James chuckled a little, "well at least you will be able to trust the new ones that come in."

"Yes, which will be rather nice to be honest," he chuckled a little as the sky started to go orange and pink.

James got up for a moment to get them both something to drink and eat before settling down once more to watch the sun set. Leaning against James, Q ate and drank and looked out over the water. It was a beautiful sight and the rest of the night was just as beautiful. They kissed and cuddled as the night sky was lit up by fireworks.

Almost five hours later they were closing the door of their villa and settling down with a cup of tea. The night had been wonderful, as had the whole day. Q pulled out his phone and sent a message to Eve and settled against James for a cuddle as they watched a film before bed.

"Well, I've told Eve that we will not be staying here past the end of the week, and not to book any other flights for us," Q said softly.

James nodded his head, "I will be sad to leave this place behind. I've enjoyed it," he told Q.

"I know, as have I, and we should see about trying to go away another time. I may even be persuaded to go abroad, but not as far next time," he reminded him, smiling.

James chuckled, "I know that. I thought of Malta, not been in a long time, and never really been for vacation."

Q agreed, "Might be nice, but lets at least get back home to little old England before we plan to leave her again. I don't think the boss will be happy if we do so," he chuckled slightly.

"True," James laughed as they went quiet and began to watch the rest of the film.

They had a wonderful time in Hawaii, and had loved every moment of it, even though the two of them had been on mission for most of it. Q was practically better now, a lingering tiredness that would soon leave him. Their time away from England had done them both good, a confession of the soul as well as a place for Q to recuperate from the pressure of taking over Q branch with those he couldn't trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the awesome comments and Kudos, you are all awesome! Hope you have enjoyed this chapter!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own James Bond, I'm just having a little fun while I can.
> 
> Sorry for not updating for awhile, been going through a bit of a rough time recently. Things are now beginning to pick up and I am getting back into the swing of things.
> 
> Well, there is only one last chapter after this one.

**The Heart in the Storm**

**Chapter Thirty**

James smiled as he glanced himself over in the mirror attached to the inside of the wardrobe. Q was in the bathroom, finishing getting ready. The two of them were going out one last time. It was almost time for them to go home and James didn't know how he should feel about that. James moved away from the mirror and put the finishing touches to his suit. He couldn't help the widening of his smile as he thought of the last week. The two of them had gone out almost every single night, and spent a lot of the day's sight seeing around the islands. It was nice for the two of them to be able to go out and relax. They both did their best to take advantage of the free time.

James and Q had spent quiet a bit of time at the villa as well, talking and telling each other more about themselves. James had been able to tell him about his past, about his parents and going away to boarding school after their deaths. It had felt almost freeing to James to be able to talk, not having to hide his past. He also told Q about the relationship that he had with the late M, and how she had helped him out a number of times.

Q had done the same thing as well, telling James about his parents and his brother, and some of the things that the two of them got up to before their deaths. Q was able to talk fondly over memories of them, memories that he hadn't been able to trust anyone with since he was young. His foster family didn't know much either, Q had always been the secretive type, and now with his Job at MI6, he was even more so. It had been hard for the younger man to open up, but he soon found himself comfortable in speaking with James, as James had felt comfortable doing the same with him.

James looked around the room, and then turned to the bathroom door as it opened and Q walked out in the only suit he had brought with him. James couldn't help the quiet chuckle as Q was trying to get his hair to lay somewhat straight. Q huffed and threw the comb onto the bed, and almost jumped when James laughed louder. The young man smiled to him as James went over to the bed and took the comb and tried his hand at making it lie straight.

"No," he said with a smile, "I don't think it wants to," he chuckled as he saw the annoyed look on Q's face.

"Typical, my brother never had this problem. My hair always looked as though I had just got out of bed," he huffed again as went to the bathroom once more and tried to use a little water, which didn't work for very long.

"Leave it," James said as he stood in the doorway and gave a glance to his watch, "it looks fine to me, I rather like that look," he added, smiling.

Q smiled back as he walked out of the bathroom, James stepping out of the way, "I gathered, since you keep messing it up."

James laughed and smiled, "Well…" he gave a shrug, "come on, we need to actually get going," he said. James had booked them a table at one of the more upscale restaurants on the island.

"Yes," he nodded as he too noted the time, "Sorry, fussing over nothing to be honest," he smiled.

"Don't worry," he said with a gentle shake of his head.

The two walked out of the Villa, Q locking the door behind them as James went over to the car and unlocked it and started it up. Q got in and they headed out to the restaurant. It didn't take them that long to reach the restaurant car park and they were soon inside, sitting near the windows overlooking where they were staying and the sea beyond that.

"It's really nice here," Q said as they received their orders.

James nodded, "Food's good as well," he smiled after eating a bite of his steak.

"Agree with you on that," Q smiled back a little as he had some of his spicy chicken. His answer was quick, as most of them had been since they had left the villa.

"What is it?" James asked him gently, "Your answers have been quick and almost wary ever since we left the villa," he finished. He could tell that Q was nervous about something, he just didn't know what it was.

Q sighed, "Sorry James," he smiled gently as he added, "I just want to tell you something. I know I shouldn't, but if we are really going to give this a good try and a proper one, then I believe that we should be honest with each other," he finished, his voice was low, hoping that neither of them would be overheard.

James was frowning at first before he nodded slowly, knowing what Q was saying, "If you don't want to you don't have to just yet," he was almost whispering as he spoke.

"Nathan," Q said with a small smile.

James smiled and nodded, "Only at home, where we can truly be ourselves."

Q nodded in agreement, knowing it would be the best way to do it, "A part of me doesn't want to leave here," he sighed softly.

"I know that feeling," he smiled as he paused for a moment, "Let's do all we can to enjoy our last night here together," he told him.

"Yeah," he agreed so they ate their meal, occasionally talking a little more, both of them happy to spend time with each other. Their meal soon ended and the two of them left. They had nothing else to pack that night, just a few things in the morning.

"Well," James said softly as he and Q walked out onto the patio to look at the sea, "This is the end of our holiday, but the beginning of out relationship," he smiled softly as he stood behind Q and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close.

Q smiled as he leaned back against James' broad chest and looked at the view, "That it is," he whispered back.

The two men remained outside for a while longer, both of them enjoying what was left of their last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, you guys are the best ever. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own James Bond, just messing around while I have the chance.

**The Heart in the Storm**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Eve stood at the airport waiting, James and Q had landed a little while ago and she had volunteered to pick the two of them up and take them to MI6. She watched as they walked towards where she was stood, luggage trailing behind them. Even couldn't help the large smile that formed on her face. James was more relaxed that she had ever seen him, but it was the different in Q that really caused her smile. He looked relaxed; he was no longer the pale and drawn man that had left on the mission. He finally looked healthy, with a slight tan, and the open and relaxed smile on his face was wonderful to see. That wasn't the only thing that she had noted between the two of them. They walked that little bit closer to each other, hands brushing each other teasingly until they locked together, and walked hand in hand.

"Well," she called out softly as they neared her, getting their attention.

"Eve!" Q exclaimed as he looked to her, shook on his face at seeing the young woman.

"I volunteered to come and pick the two of you up. Our lord and master," she joked, "would like a quick run down of what happened and then you both have three more days off before you have to come back in," she told them both, a smile still on her face.

"That was very nice of him," Q muttered, not happy with ever more time off. He was a little eager to get back to work; he wanted to sort out Q-Branch as soon as possible.

Eve led the way out and to her waiting car. They got in and headed to MI6. It didn't take long for all three of them to be seated in M's office with M and Tanner, as James and Q debriefed them on what had happened in Hawaii. Thy told them everything they could remember about the Gallows, both of them knowing they would have to do the same again when it came to writing their reports, over the next day or so.

"You've both done rather well on this joint mission," M said, happy at the success they'd had.

"Yes, though we may be able to use the connection that you have with the Gallows. So make sure that the both of you email and call the two of them on occasions," Tanner said softly as he then looked to them all.

M nodded in agreement, "Yes it could prove useful," he paused for a moment and looked at them, "Why don't the two of you go home and get used to being back in England again, you have three days, before you need to report in."

"Thank you sir, for the consideration, but I would like to come back tomorrow. I need to start sorting out Q-Branch," Q told him straight.

"Very well, though there will be no mission for at least a week for you Bond," he said, he would rather give the young man a little more time off. He had been ill and while he looked fully recovered, he didn't want to take the chance, "Though if you do change your mind, just call in," he added, smiling mainly to Q.

The two nodded and were finally dismissed; Eve took them to Q's apartment at the young man's insistence. Eve quickly left the two alone as they flopped down on the sofa. Q yawned, he hadn't slept well, even though he had been able to drift off on the plane, thanks to James holding him and talking to him softly. It had been two long flights and his worry over them had kept him on edge."

"Come on, let's order something and then go to bed," James suggested as he looked to Q, he could see the tiredness creeping into the warm brown eyes.

Q smiled and nodded, "Yeah, Chicken Tikka sounds good to me if you don't mind. There are menus by the phone in the hallway," he told him, not wanting to get up.

James chuckled as he stood up and placed an order for the two of them. It didn't take long for it to arrive and the two hungry men to eat it all. They fell into bed together an hour later, neither of them thought anything about James being there and not going to his own flat. It just felt right for James to be there with Q.

XxXxX

It had been four days since they had returned and the gossip was flying around MI6, with its usual speed, much to the amusement of M and Eve. Whispers broke out once more as James walked into Q-Branch. It was not unusual to see the man in Q-Branch every day or several times a day, since they had returned. James had taken to go doing so after he finished a work out or a swim.

"Hey Q," he said softly, just in case Q was trying to concentrate. He knew that the younger man could ignore him if need be.

Q turned and smiled, "Afternoon James, how was your swim?" he asked him.

"It was good, though I'm rather looking forward to tonight," he smiled back.

"So am I," he nodded, as he turned back to the console for a few moments to finish up what he was working on.

James stood there watching him work until he was finished, and the two of them walked towards Q's office. They were talking quietly to each as they walked. Smiles on their faces as they went. The minions of Q-Branch watching the two of the closely as the two men walked that little bit closer to each other.

"Did you see that?" one of the minions asked their companion.

"Yeah, I did," she almost squealed out, "Do you think it's all true?"

"Well, neither of them were wearing one when they went away. Now they are wearing matching ones, and there is nothing about Bond having a mission at all during that time," he answered her as the two of them moved a little closer to the office. They hoped they would be able to see something that would either prove or disprove the rumours going around.

"So, 007 and Q are married then," she squealed as she twirled around a couple of times as they reached Q's office and both of them peered through some of the small gaps in the blinds.

"Too cute for words," she smiled more at what she had just witnessed.

"Way too sweet," the other said as he too smiled as they saw the notorious 007 kiss their Quartermaster. Their matching rings shining a little in the light of the room, neither of them had taken them off when they had returned from their top secret mission, and it didn't look like either of them would be doing so any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and the kudos, you guys are the best ever. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!
> 
> I do have a vague idea for a sequel, but I am unsure if I should write it or not..

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you all enjoy this story. Please review and tell me what you all think, I would love to know.


End file.
